·Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·
by Underword
Summary: Artemis Justice es una abogada defensora novata, que luego de conocer al ex renombrado abogado defensor Phoebe Wright y su hija maga Trucy, comenzará su extraña aventura donde estará implicada en varios casos llenos de misterios, algunos extraños y otros difíciles de resolver. Pero nada la impedirá en hallar la verdad y hacer ¡Justicia! Fem Apollo Fem Phoenix
1. Prólogo

**Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Artemis Justice es una abogada defensora novata, que luego de conocer a la ex renombrada abogada defensora Phoebe Wright y su hija maga Trucy, comenzará su extraña aventura donde estará implicada en varios casos llenos de misterios, algunos extraños y otros difíciles de resolver. Pero nada la impedirá en hallar la verdad y hacer ¡Justicia! Fem Apollo

 **Género: Romance/Humor/ Crimen/ Musical/ Angustia/ Suspenso. Semi AU. Genderbender**

 **Pairing: Fem Apollo Justice/ Artemis Justice x Klavier Gavin, Fem Phoenix Wright/ Phoebe "Nix" Wright x Miles Edgeworth. Las otras parejas se revelarán más tarde.**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Advertencia: Leve spoiler de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice. Spoiler de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: Perdón por tardarme mucho en publicarlo, el problema es que en no se puede publicar desde mi móvil y debido que mi computadora no tiene Internet para conectarme voy al ciber pero no muchas veces, así que publicaré todos los cap's que los he publicado desde AO3 que es ahí donde paso más tiempo publicando mis historias. Les paso el link donde pueden darle kudos y comentarios.**

 **Decidí publicar el prólogo para darle un toque diferente a comparación del videojuego, se me ocurrió escribirlo tarde así que perdón por cierto desorganización con la historia.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **·Prólogo·**

- _Uff…uff…uff –_

 _-B-BUUAAAA! -_

Nadie le había dicho que las cosas llegarían de este modo, todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado y tan repentino como un rayo cortando el cielo con un fuerte estruendo.

- _Uff…uff…uff…-_

Corría, corría. Tan sólo tenía que seguir corriendo. Sin pausa. Sin rumbo fijo.

 _-BUUUAAAA! -_

Quien hubiera pensado que en esa misma noche en que fue invitado por la pareja de la realeza se convertiría en una noche de caos.

El fuego. La muerte de la Reina. Un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. La noticia de la desaparición de su esposa. Un plan siniestro de una envidiosa hermana. La advertencia del Rey de abandonar el país que estaba en caos para salvar su vida y la de ella…

Y ahora, lo único que le quedaba es cuidarla…

Se detuvo en cuanto sintió que había corrido lo suficiente, al mirar su entorno había tan sólo un paisaje sereno y lúgubre por la noche, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al entender que había llegado lejos para descansar un poco.

Le dolía las piernas de tanto haber corrido, sentía frío y no dejaba de tomar bocanadas de aire por la carrera que acaba de tomar.

Pero no importaba, ahora estaba a salvo y ella también…

Sonrió llevando sus dedos al rostro del bulto que lo tenía en sus brazos para apaciguar su llanto.

-Shhh…shh –arrulló entre susurros tratando de calmarla- Ya está, tranquila…no llores por favor –el llanto cesó pero todavía veía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos- Papá está aquí…y siempre estará aquí…mi pequeña valiente…mi preciosa, Artemis –su bebé dejó de llorar en cuanto vio su rostro, empezó a sonreír y reír. No pudo evitar sonreírle, parecía que su sonrisa irradiaba luz aún en la oscuridad.

A pesar de haber perdido todo, tenía a su preciado tesoro a salvo en sus brazos ahora.

Tenía que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir con su bebé, estuvo a punto de morir un segundo de su descuido pero parecía que el destino decidió darle una nueva oportunidad.

Tenía que mirar hacia una desconocida mañana.

Tenía que seguir aún sin su amada mujer.

-Te prometo que estaremos bien, Artemis –

Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Cap 1: el caso del triunfo parte 1

**·Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Artemis Justice es una abogada defensora novata, que luego de conocer al ex renombrado abogado defensor Phoenix Wright y su hija maga Trucy, comenzará su extraña aventura donde estará implicada en varios casos llenos de misterios, algunos extraños y otros difíciles de resolver. Pero nada la impedirá en hallar la verdad y hacer ¡Justicia! Fem Apollo

 **Género: Romance/Humor/ Crimen. Semi AU. Genderbender**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Advertencia: Leve spoiler de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice. Spoiler de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: aquí Phoenix también es mujer y se llama Phoebe "Nix" Wright tal como el fic que publiqué Phoenix Wright ½.**

 **He hecho varios proyectos antes de publicar las historias y me pareció más conveniente escribir la historia del video juego Ace Attorney Apollo Justice, pero en versión chica. Me he preguntado una vez, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido mujer en lugar de hombre? Habría sido muy interesante todo, bueno, espero que lo disfruten. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre el video juego estilo novela, espero que les sea de su agrado; la verdad, no es tan fácil basarme una historia del juego y convertirla en novela.**

 **Si kieren saber algo más de Artemis, pueden entrar en mi facebook Alexandra Berenice y en lo álbumes está el álbum que dice "Fem Apollo de Ace Attorney", ahí es donde subo dibujos de mi fem Apollo (está sus diferentes look's, sus sprite's y escenas con otros personajes). Les invito a verlos, los hice con toda mi dedicación como dibujante.**

 **Nota: El padre de Apollo Justice se ha revelado en Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice se llamaba Jove Justice y fue un músico, solo para que lo sepan. Así que aquí él está vivo a diferencia de la historia del videojuego.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **·El caso del triunfo.**

 **Parte I**

 **El juicio**

Muchos decían que los juegos de naipes eran solamente juegos.

Pero, para los jugadores de los mismos, es algo más que eso.

Los naipes son repartidos al azar deslizándose en la madera hasta llegar a sus manos, dos jugadores los reciben y analizan detenidamente el contenido.

Intercambian, desechan, guardan y se preparan.

En el final, llegó la hora de la verdad.

Había mucho silencio, el suspenso llenaba el aire y sus respiraciones se detuvieron cuando llegó el momento decisivo. Ambos lo sabían, uno caería y otro sería el ganador.

Los 5 naipes de cada uno revelaron sus caras, los segundos que aguardaron sus respiraciones se escaparon ante los resultados y lo que vendría en adelante.

-Haz perdido… -

Había mucha sombra, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de una lámpara colgada en el techo que resultaba tenue, hubo muchos gritos después y ruidos de forcejeo junto.

Y luego, vino lo peor…

Una mano tomó con firmeza una botella de vidrio que estaba junto a la mesa…la persona, la alzó con una sola idea en su mente…

¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Un grito desgarrador resonó, pero el impacto del objeto contundente convertido en arma, quitó el último respiro de la persona convertida en víctima…

Una gota oscura salpicó en una superficie clara…

Y los naipes han caído por doquier…

¡BIIIIPPP! ¡BIIIIIPPPP! ¡BIIIIPPP!

-…Creo que tengo un pequeño problema…Sí, muerto. Alguien le golpeó en la cabeza… ¿Yo? Por favor, la policía vendrá en cualquier momento…Estoy en tus manos, por si llegara pasar eso –

Una noche normal de juegos, se ha convertido en una noche de crimen y varios cabos sueltos por resolver…

* * *

 **21 años después…**

 **20 de Abril, 07:10 am.**

 **?**

Se había levantado temprano, según la hora programada de la alarma de su móvil. Su cuerpo le pesaba, su mente seguía adormilada y sentía mucha pereza.

Pero se obligó a levantarse, este día no era uno corriente que tenía que ir al bufete donde trabajaba para evitar el amable regaño de su jefe, sino que era un día donde tenía que poner a prueba su habilidad de abogada.

Sí, este día era su debut.

Al despertarse, notó una tranquilidad reinando en el ambiente. Supo que su padre se había ido para su trabajo, tal como le había hablado ayer por la noche.

.

 _Había repasado este momento, tal como la vez que había confesado a su padre que quería ser abogada por una única razón y que por eso, había renunciado a su anterior trabajo. No sabía porque le había agarrado esa costumbre de hablar sola frente al espejo o a su gato Mikeko, simulando que estaba hablando con su progenitor._

 _Tal vez, sería que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su padre por eso o porque ella siempre sufría crisis nerviosa._

 _La cena fue tranquila, su padre había vuelto de su trabajo en un bar y ella de la oficina de abogados Gavin. La comida de ahora era ramen que habían comprado de un restaurante japonés, tal como les gustaba cada vez que no cocinaban._

 _Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar pensar que, tal vez, tenía que dejar todo atrás después de tantos años de estudios y sacrificios que tuvo hacer para llegar hasta aquí._

 _Artemis sujetó con fuerza sus palillos dejando a medias su plato preferido, Jove notó la inquietud de su hija así que paró de engullir sus fideos y la miró con preocupación._

 _Ella suspiró, su padre le conocía muy bien._

 _-¿Sucede algo, hija? –preguntó su progenitor con suavidad, conocía muy bien esa expresión, sabía que algo andaba mal con su pequeña._

 _La chica tomó un momento para respirar y soltar de una vez._

 _-Mañana será mi debut –_

 _Pareció que pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió la mano grande y cálida de su papá tomar la suya con suavidad. Ese pequeño gesto la tranquilizaba, le daba cierto valor y le agradaba el calor que envolvía como abrazo de protección; se preguntaba si esas cosas había sentido su madre alguna vez._

 _-Eso es una gran noticia, Artemis –la sonrisa de su padre, tan genuina y verdadera era como cálidos rayos del sol. Pero, al ver que su hija seguía tensa, su expresión de felicidad cambió a una notable preocupación con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¿Estás nerviosa por eso?_

 _La pelicastaña no tardó en asentir con la cabeza, sin soltar la mano de su padre._

 _-Es un caso de asesinato –pronunció con la cabeza gacha- Mi cliente… -recordó a la persona que la había contratado, se trató de alguien de un inusual aspecto, pero eso era lo de menos- Fue acusada de un asesinato que ocurrió anoche… Es una amiga cercana de mi jefe, fuimos al centro de detención para hablar sobre el crimen y después me contrató diciendo que necesitaba de mis servicios._

 _Jove quien había escuchado atentamente a su hija, decidió indagar un poco más, para encontrar la verdadera razón de su preocupación._

 _-Y eso… ¿te molesta, Artemis? –_

 _-Bueno… me sorprendí cuando hizo eso –_

 _-¿Te sorprendió? –_

 _-Es que… se supone que iba a elegir al Sr. Gavin para que la represente, en lugar de eso, eligió a mí –pausó- No lo entiendo, el Sr. Gavin es un abogado muy experimentado en esto mientras yo… soy solamente una abogada que ni siquiera sabe defender. Estudié sobre leyes al pie de la cabeza, he visto varios ensayos del Sr. Gavin y de otros abogados defensores, también…_

 _-Artemis –cortó un momento su padre al ver que estaba indagando, típico cuando está tratando de ocultar su miedo, a veces no necesitaba la habilidad de su esposa desaparecida para darse cuenta- Todo esto se debe a que… tienes miedo de decepcionar a tu jefe –_

 _La aludida paró su parloteo y abrió los ojos al ver que la pillaron._

 _-No sólo él, sino a mi cliente –aclaró un poco cabizbaja- ¿Qué pasa si no hago bien? ¿Qué pasa si los decepciono? ¿Qué pasa si hago el ridículo?_

 _Al sentir las manos cálidas y grandes de su padre rodear sus hombros, hizo que casi saltara por el susto, estuvo indagando que ni se dio cuenta que se había levantado para acercarse._

 _-Artemis, quiero que me mires a los ojos y respondas a mis preguntas –la voz de Jove sonaba firme pero no severo, sino un tono que quería transmitirle seguridad- Tú crees que tu cliente es inocente ¿no es así? –_

 _-Sí, creo que en su inocencia –tardó un poco en responde._

 _-¿Estás dispuesta en ayudar a ese cliente hasta el final? –siguió preguntando._

 _-Sí, quiero demostrar que es inocente –respondió con seguridad._

 _-¿Lucharás sin rendirte aún si sientes que perderás el caso? –_

 _-Papá, eso no suena motivador para mí –pronunció Artemis sintiendo caer su ánimo al suelo._

 _-Lo siento, pero responde ¿Lucharás sin rendirte? –repitió su cuestión._

 _-Sí, lucharé hasta el final por mi cliente –_

 _-Bien, ahora tienes que decir "Soy Artemis Justice y estoy bien" –_

 _Sintiéndose más motivada a su padre decir su famoso eslogan, la chica sintió más seguridad._

 _-Soy Artemis Justice y estoy bien –pronunció con más confianza._

 _-Más fuerte –_

 _-¡Soy Artemis Justice y estoy bien! –_

 _-Mucho más fuerte –_

 _-¡Soy Artemis Justice y estoy bien! –gritó esta vez la chica con más energía, fuerza y confianza._

 _-¡Muy bien, hija mía! –su padre gritó también contento y satisfecho de ver a su pequeña más animada._

 _-¡OIGAN CÁLLENSE! –un grito del vecino más un golpe en el techo hizo que ambos pararan su intercambio de gritos._

 _-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Jove un poco avergonzado, aunque esto no era la primera vez que pasaba._

 _Miró a Artemis con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –_

 _-Sí –la chica no tardó en rodear el cuerpo de su progenitor con sus delgados brazos en un abrazo cálido podía oler su aroma, era suave pero intensa mezcla de perfume masculino con sudor y algo del caldo de ramen que se le había impregnado por su ropa. Era el aroma de su padre, le recordaba a "casa"- Muchas gracias papá, no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti._

 _Jove no tardó en corresponderle el abrazo._

 _-No hay de qué, Artemis –descansó su rostro en la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija abogada- No debes tener miedo de tus decisiones, eres una mujer fuerte, ecléctica y nunca te haz rendido cada vez que hubo desafío en tu camino. Estoy seguro que ganarás el caso de mañana._

 _-Ganar no es importante, papá –lo miró a los ojos, Jove sintió escalofríos viajar por su cuerpo aunque esta no era la primera vez, la intensidad en la mirada de su hija como si lo estudiara fijamente era tan parecida a su esposa. Su amada Thalassa- La verdad es lo que más importa. Lucharé hasta el final con la verdad, si mi cliente es inocente entonces haré todo lo posible en demostrarlo._

 _Jove la miró en silencio y sonrió cálidamente sintiéndose orgulloso de ver lo mucho que su querida hija ha crecido y madurado hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer firme e independiente, a veces se sentía afortunado de tenerla entre sus brazos. Le recordaba mucho a su madre, la mujer que tanto amó a pesar que ya no estaba con ellos._

 _-Tengo fe que harás lo correcto, Artemis –con su pulgar acarició con delicadeza el rostro pequeño y suave de su hija._

 _-Confío en mi cliente y en el Sr. Gavin, papá –le sonrió la susodicha con la misma ternura y cariño hacia su progenitor._

 _Jove negó suavemente la cabeza._

 _-No sólo en ellos, hija. No soy bueno con esto de leyes como tú, pero puedo decirte que… lo más importante es confiar en ti misma y en tus propias decisiones, ser justo es lo que hace justicia –rió antes de decir lo siguiente- Así que se una Justice y haz Justicia mañana, Artemis._

 _La chica rió ante la ocurrencia de su padre ante el juego de palabras._

 _-Muy gracioso, papá. Muy gracioso –_

 _Ambos rieron, Artemis se sentía mucho mejor. Todos los nervios que había sentido anteriormente, se había disipado tan sólo oír la pequeña broma de su padre. Siempre había tenido esa habilidad de calmar las inquietudes y aliviar sus preocupaciones en cada momento que habló con él, se preguntaba si ese efecto tuvo lo mismo con su madre. Tal vez, cuando llegue un momento adecuado se lo pregunte._

 _-¿Podrás verme mañana en la corte a las 10:00 a.m.? –_

 _-Bueno…yo –Jove de inmediato se puso a rascar en la nuca, un rasgo del que ella lo había heredado cuando estaba nerviosa- Me gustaría verte lucir en la corte, de verdad. Sin embargo, no podré._

 _-¿Por qué no? –no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción al oírlo._

 _Jove bajó la mirada con vergüenza y culpa._

 _-Me acaban de llamar que debo dar un acto mañana a la misma hora para cubrir a alguien que se había enfermado –si hubiera sabido que su hija iba a debutar mañana, habría rechazado la oferta- Lo siento mucho, Arty. Si quieres cancelaré con el progra…-_

 _-No lo hagas, papá –cortó de inmediato la pelicastaña- Está bien, es tu trabajo y sé muy bien que para el dueño del bar no le será fácil conseguirse otro que te reemplace, así que no tengo problema que no vayas –era cierto, desde que había renunciado a su anterior trabajo tuvieron que buscar más opciones si querían pagar sus estudios además de vivir en un solo lugar y pagar las facturas para evitar llenarse de deudas. Su padre hacía todo lo posible incluso con lo que no estaba a su alcance para ganarse la vida, Artemis tenía edad para vivir su propia vida pero había elegido en permanecer al lado de su padre y ayudarlo. No quería dejarlo solo, no cuando él siempre estuvo con ella a pesar que su madre desapareció desde… aquel incidente._

 _-En serio, no quiero hacerte esto, Artemis. No me quiero perder tu primer juicio –_

 _-Está bien, papá. Estaré bien –le aseguró con una alegre sonrisa- Los juicios no son como las actuaciones que haces, créeme que sólo habrá intercambios de objeciones, presentaciones de pruebas, interrogatorios. Creo que te aburrirás si los vieras…_

 _-Jeje, tu crees –rió nervioso el músico- De todas formas suena muy interesante, si lo graban, haz una copia para que lo vea. Me imagino que te verás como una estrella del escenario –_

 _-Ay, papá. Tú no cambias ni por una estrella –_

 _-Es por eso que soy tu padre, Arty –le besó dulcemente en la frente de su hija- Es hora de ir a la cama, debes guardar energía para tus Acordes de Acero._

 _-Ya no soy una niña, papá –le reprochó inflando sus mejillas- Además, son Cuerdas de Acero._

 _-Jeje, deberías pensar en otro nombre. Suena muy poco atractivo para una dama como tú –pronunció sonriendo con diversión- aunque eso me ayudaría mucho, con esto espantarás a tus futuros admiradores y evitarás que tu pobre padre sufra de preocupaciones._

 _-Eso no fue gracioso, papá. Además quien se fijaría en una abogada sin talento como yo –_

 _-Ya verás que no eres solamente una abogada sin talento, cariño –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad._

 _-Buenas noches, papá –le dio un beso en la mejilla- Suerte con tu acto del mañana._

 _-Buenas noches, cariño –le devolvió el saludo- Suerte con tu debut, no olvides lo que te dije. Haz Justicia mañana –_

 _-Sí, Artemis Justice no se irá hasta hacer ¡Justicia! –_

 _Y se dirigió a su recámara, para quitarse su ropa de trabajo y recostarse pesadamente a su cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos, dirigió su mirada perdida hacia el techo._

 _Aferró la reliquia que tenía en la mano justo a la altura de su corazón, el tacto con el metal liso se había calentado al entrar en contacto con su ropa lo cual le daba alivio, el calor le recordaba mucho a su padre. Él era fuerte, brillante y cálido como el mismísimo sol._

 _Miró su joya que deslumbraba bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, el brillo hacía que esa luz mística y pálida bailara por la oscuridad que reinaba en su pequeña recámara._

 _Sonrió con nostalgia ante la imagen que sus ojos estaban viendo ahora mismo._

 _-Estarás orgullosa también, mamá. Espero poder encontrarte algún día –abrazó el relicario a su pecho con fuerza para aferrarse a esa sensación de esperanza y seguridad. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien mañana, ella estará bien y nadie podía cambiar ese hecho._

 _Ella era Artemis Justice. Y va estar bien mañana a la mañana._

 _._

Había realizado su rutina, se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y desayunó.

Se alistó decidiendo que peinado usar para hoy día y buscó traje adecuado para su ensayo, repasaba el archivo del crimen y las pocas pruebas que había conseguido en su investigación.

Después de descartar varias opciones, finalmente se optó por usar su traje habitual que consistía una blusa blanca, con un juego de chaleco y falda color rojo fuego, zapatos de cuero marrón y por último, su fular verde marino atando su cuello. De peinado, preferible que sea natural y suelto.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía como siempre cada vez que se alistaba para su trabajo. Su cabello, no se había dado cuenta que a lo largo de estos años, se había vuelto largo y elegante tanto que la hacía parecer a su mamá; su castaño era oscuro al igual que sus ojos y tenía flequillos cubriendo su frente tal como su padre.

Se prendió por último el distintivo de letrado en la solapa de su chaleco, su pendiente con forma de diamante de oro en la oreja izquierda situado cerca de su corto flequillo enrulado y su brazalete dorado rodeando su muñeca izquierda.

Al principio, se había sentido extraña de usar un traje en lugar de su extravagante indumentaria que había usado en su anterior empleo, pero pronto se había acostumbrado de esta nueva imagen. Una madura y verdadera Artemis Justice, se sentía más segura siendo abogada defensora, no estaba arrepentida de sus decisiones, tenía una razón de ello y no estaría dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

Se miró por última vez, era el momento, ¡Aquí viene Justice!

Antes de irse, tomó con cuidado su preciada reliquia. Estaba pensando en guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, pero desechó de inmediato su idea, se lo colgó en su cuello y lo ocultó debajo de su fular. Satisfecha con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de su habitación, tomó su bicicleta y sus llaves para abrir la puerta y cerrar tras de sí al salir.

Esperaba que todo fuera bien, tanto para ella, su jefe y su cliente.

.

Había pensado que todo esto era un caso sencillo, era imposible que su cliente cayera en acto tan vil. Después de todo, estaba hablando de Phoebe Wright, la renombrada abogada defensora famosa por hacer que todo caso se convirtiera en absurdo y estudiante de Mia Fey, otra renombrada abogada defensora conocida por "dar vuelta" a sus casos.

Aún no encontraba explicación de porqué Phoebe fue acusada muchas veces por asesinato, tal vez sea por mala suerte o que es víctima de miles de desgracias que de sólo oírlas parecía poco creíble.

Haber, según el alegato de la fiscalía, el crimen ocurrió en la noche en un restaurante ruso llamado Borch Bowl donde la acusada, también conocida como "la pianista" Phoebe Wright cogió a la víctima, un viajero llamado Shadi Smith y lo golpeó con la botella. En la sala llamada "la Guarida", el lugar donde ocurrió el asesinato, hubo tres personas: Phoebe Wright, la acusada; Shadi Smith, la víctima y por último, Olga Orly, la testigo.

Si Phoebe Wright era inocente, la única persona que pudo haber matado al Sr. Smith era la camarera rusa Olga Orly.

Después de encontrar incoherencias en su declaración, especialmente en la parte donde la acusada nunca fue derrotada dado por el valor verdadero de las fichas, con eso, había demostrado que no ha tenido un motivo de asesinar a la víctima.

También había encontrado una contradicción, aquella "trampa" que tanto había estado insistiendo nunca hubo en los naipes de su cliente. Lo único que encontró sospechoso era la mano de la víctima, había cambiado en la declaración de Olga así que decidió examinarla con cuidado.

Con guantes que le dieron, la abogada siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefe dio la vuelta a la mano y notó algo muy revelador, uno de los naipes de la víctima tenía el reverso decorado en azul.

-Su Señoría, quiero que vean esto –presentó los naipes adquiridos- Si lo miran atentamente, notamos que el reverso de uno de los naipes de la víctima es ¡de otro color! –

-¿Eh? ¿¡Ehhhh!? –exclamó Winston con incredulidad.

-¡I-imposible! –exclamó Orly en las mismas circunstancias- Si yo poner en la mano de Wright…¡ah! –

 _-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?_ –un segundo, debe ser esa razón por la no ha dicho sobre "trampa" al principio.

-¿Qué ha dicho recientemente? –le preguntó Kristoph al haber escuchado lo último.

-¡N-nada! ¡N-niet! ¡Yo no saberlo! –se corrigió Olga, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde ante los agudos oídos de la defensa.

-Una simple pregunta, ¿Cuál es la forma más fácil y sencilla de poner trampa en el póquer? –preguntó Kristoph después de haberle tomado unos segundos. El Juez junto con el resto del tribunal parpadearon en respuesta- Déjame decirlo, uno necesita un amigo. Un camarada, por así decirlo –insinuó señalando a la rusa con la mirada- ¡El crupier!

-¡Espere! –su alumna lo captó de inmediato- Está diciendo que la Srta. Orly, la testigo…

-Sí –asintió con una sonrisa- Ella es la tramposa, una tramposa profesional, al parecer –concluyó.

-¡Nieeeerragh! –ante su reacción, parecía haber sido descubierta.

-Recuerden con la declaración que acaba de decir la testigo –hicieron memoria cuando ella pronunció que puso el quinto as en la mano de Wright- La Srta. Orly ha sido la cómplice, pero no de mi cliente, sino con la víctima el Sr. Smith –

-¡Ooooh! –

-No solamente ha hecho trampas, sino que las hizo mal. No sería difícil imaginar un altercado entre ella y la víctima –insinuó la abogada, esa afirmación iba en un ángulo posible y correcto.

-¿¡Queeeeé!? –esta vez fue Winston quien exclamó con una mueca amplia de desconcierto.

-Esperen –detuvo el Juez- La defensa no querrá decir que está **acusando** a la Srta. Orly ¿verdad?

Era el momento de la verdad, se dijo la abogada, momento para darle vuelta al caso. Si en la sala estuvieron tres personas y el Sr. Wright no es el asesino, entonces esa sería la respuesta.

-Naturalmente –asintió firmemente- La defensa acusa a la Srta. Olga Orly de asesinato –apuntó causando que la testigo exclamara y se desmayara por la conmoción mientras su plato caía sobre el estrado sin derramar el contenido.

Después de la acusación de la defensa, la testigo Olga Orly perdió la conciencia y de inmediato la trasladaron a una sala de descanso para recomponerse.

El Juez, luego de lo acontecido, meditó para luego hablar.

-La defensa acaba de presentar una nueva posibilidad ante el tribunal, una que sugiere la conexión entre la testigo y la víctima –pronunció- ¡Este tribunal no puede emitir su veredicto sobre la acusada en este momento! –concluyó el Juez firmemente cambiando su compostura a una seriada y llena de sabiduría.

-¡Nng…! ¿¡Cómo!? –espetó el fiscal Payne desconcertado por el resultado.

Artemis no podía estar más que feliz, su primer juicio y ha podido aguantarlo. Con esto tendrían que alargar el juicio para profundizar la investigación, tal vez debería echar un vistazo a ese restaurant y encontrar prueba irrefutable para demostrar la inocencia de su cliente.

-No veo ningún motivo para continuar con el juicio durante el día de hoy. La acusación tendrá que realizar nuevas pesquisas –parecía el fin cuánto vio el Juez a punto de golpear su martillo.

Sin embargo…

- **¡Protesto!** –se escuchó de una manera repentina e inesperada, un protesto. Pero no vino de parte de la fiscalía, ni de la defensa, sino de una mujer ahora parada en el estrado con una sonrisa enigmática que ocultaba intenciones que muchos lo desconocían.

-¿S-Sra. Wright? –la abogada estaba shockeada, lo había escuchado perfectamente aquella protesta salir de sus propios labios- _¿Q-Qu qué es lo que está haciendo?_

-No se puede finalizar el juicio ahora, Su Señoría –aquello fue una afirmación, no una cuestión.

-¿P-pero qué disparates está haciendo la acusada? –Artemis no podía estar más que de acuerdo, por ahora, con Winston- ¡Protestando en el momento final del juicio! ¿Q-qué es lo que tratas de hacer, Wright? –esto, no era el comportamiento normal de un acusado, ni para el bien ni para el mal.

-Sr. Payne, cabe recordar que el Sra. Wright tiene un talento especial…en lo absurdo –le recordó el Juez en sus años de carrera en que había sido testigo de los casos que Wright los ha tomado. Golpeó el martillo autorizando escuchar lo que el acusado quería declarar.

La Sra. Wright había dicho que un naipe de otro color se coló en la mano de la víctima y les había preguntado a todos lo que podía significar. Habían usado dos barajas y los intercambiaron, como lo aclaró antes, los colores eran dos: el azul y el rojo. Con eso evitabas las trampas, aun así se han mezclado. La última partida habían usado naipes cuyos reversos estaban decorados en rojo.

-Umm… ya veo –asintió el Juez- Pero, esto me parece extraño. Tenía la impresión que han usado naipes azules.

La abogada también había pensado lo mismo, alguien había mencionado antes y les hizo creer aquella información errónea.

-Sí, pero el naipe de otro color se coló en la baraja. Eso es obvio que hubo trampa –comentó con impaciencia el fiscal.

-Sí, un naipe fue introducido en la baraja poniendo en manifiesto que alguien hizo trampa… sin embargo, ante esto se planteó dos cuestiones serias –argumentó Phoebe- ¿Artemis?

-Eh… ¿s-sí? –era la primera vez que alguien más, que no es su padre o Clay, se refería por su nombre.

-Planteemos la primera cuestión –comenzó la ex abogada sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Cuándo se cambió el naipe?

-Eh… ¿cambiar el naipe? –repitió.

-Fue… ¿antes del crimen? ¿durante el crimen? O ¿después del crimen? –dijo las posibles tres opciones.

-Ja, es obvio que el naipe fue cambiado –comentó el fiscal Payne confiado.

-Ah, sí? Le parecería sencillo como usted lo cree, Payne. Aunque estoy esperando que la defensa me diga la respuesta –ante esto, el fiscal tragó duramente sus propias palabras.

Artemis no sabía a donde quería llegar con esto, pero decidió a ponerse a pensar. Si fue antes, podrían haberlo captado fácilmente; si fue durante el crimen sería lo mismo; entonces, si fue después del crimen con esto nadie ni siquiera la acusada habría notado aquello. Aunque, si la fiscalía ha guardado estos naipes ¿por qué nunca se han fijado antes el reverso?

-Fue… ¿después del crimen? –respondió con poca convicción.

- **¡Protesto!** –se escuchó el estridente grito del fiscal Payne- ¡Pero que ridiculeces estás diciendo! Es obvio que el naipe fue cambiado durante la partida.

- **¡Protesto!** –contra protestó la abogada- Si eso ha ocurrido, según usted, ¡yo lo hubiera cazado de inmediato!

-Sí, el naipe ha sido cambiado y fue tal como ha dicho, Artemis. ¡Después de que se cometiera el crimen! –concluyó Wright.

- **¡Protesto!** –nuevamente exclamó Payne- ¡Vamos! Ahora esto está convirtiendo lo absurdo a locura. Que alguien haya cambiado una vez que la mano ha sido mostrada ¿Quién haría una cosa así? –

-Sí, ¿quién lo habría hecho? Uno de los misterios que nos plantean –ante la sonrisa de su cliente, parecía ocultar algo. Como si supiera la respuesta que todo el mundo se está planteando ahora.

-¿Es que hay otro? –preguntó el Juez pasmado.

-Hagamos una pregunta simple pero decisiva: ¿quién habría cambiado el naipe rojo por uno azul? –cuestionó nuevamente la ex abogada.

El asesinato ha ocurrido en la sala y había tres personas. Una de ellas está muerta, o sea, la víctima y dos están vivos, ahora en los tribunales. La acusada, Phoebe Wright y la testigo Olga Orly.

Era otro momento para pensar, si su cliente no ha cambiado, pero Olga Orly tampoco. Porque haber hecho aquello fue un error de lo más tonto, sólo existe una sola posibilidad.

-Los naipes fueron cambiados, quizás, por otra persona –afirmó la abogada.

-¿Q-Qué trata de insinuar? –pidió el Juez, ahora, muy confundido.

-Había dos personas en la sala, lo más lógico sería pensar que fue la Srta. Orly –pronunció el abogado Gavin lógicamente.

- _Bueno, eso lo sospeché al principio… pero algo me parece bastante extraño con esto de los naipes_ –se planteó su alumna- Pero… ¿no fue ella quien repartió los naipes? ¿Por qué habría cometido un error tan tonto? –

-Sí –el Juez estuvo de acuerdo- Si los naipes hubieran sido repartidos durante la partida, la trampa iba ser demasiado obvia… -

-Jejeje –rió Phoebe con una gracia que sonaba misteriosa para quienes la han escuchado. Su risa sonaba animada y elegante que contrastaba mucho con su estilo de atuendo común y corriente.

-Hay algo que la acusada quiere compartir con todos de la sala –cuestionó el Juez extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Oh, mis disculpas, Su Señoría. La verdad, estuve pensando lo divertido que me está pareciendo esto –comentó sonriendo ampliamente, su abogada la miró vacilante, sin siquiera entender lo que estaba pretendiendo su cliente.

- **¡Protesto! –** exclamó el fiscal muy molesto- ¿¡Divertido!? Mejor dicho, ¡Confuso! No sé lo que está planeando ahora la defensa.

- _¡No es mi culpa! Yo tampoco sé lo que está pensando la Sra. Wright_ –comentó Artemis para sus adentros.

-Sí dicen que la acusada no cambió los naipes, ni tampoco la Srta. Orly… entonces, ¿¡quién fue!? –exigió el fiscal impacientemente.

-Bueno… -no sabía la respuesta para esa pregunta- Esa sería la cuestión ¿no? –pronunció avergonzada mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello para rascarse.

-Exactamente –continuó Wright, Artemis lo miró atentamente. No sabía lo que se traía en las manos, tampoco entendía a donde quería llegar, tan sólo tenía que confiar en ella y a su instinto- Creo que estamos a punto de ser testigos de cómo este caso… tomará una nueva dirección. El Juez junto con el público lo miraron mucho más confundidos que antes- Veamos, alguien había cambiado los naipes de la mano de la víctima, después del asesinato. Esa persona había hecho dos errores críticos –comenzó a argumentar Wright.

-Seguramente esa persona había colado el color equivocado del naipe –continuó el abogado Gavin.

-Porque la persona que la cambió, desconocía que se estaban usando dos tipos de naipes. Y el otro error: es el valor de la carta –pronunció el ex abogado con suma tranquilidad bajo su mirada y deducción aguda.

Sí, ahora que podía ver en la imagen. Esa persona ha sustituido el quinto as por un rey. Sólo sabía de antemano que había un full.

-¡ **Protesto!** –espetó el fiscal- ¡Ya! Pero… hay un problema… según en nuestros registros, ¡esa persona no existe! –

-Sí, es cierto, por ahora. Puede caber una posibilidad de una cuarta persona –reveló la acusada- Aunque sea eso solamente, una posibilidad. Que alguien más estuvo ahí en la noche del crimen.

-¿Q-Queeeeé? –exclamó Payne descreído ante esa aclaración, la sala se llenó nuevamente de un mar de murmullos confusos entremezclados.

¿Podía ser verdad? Esa sería la única posibilidad. Si no fue la víctima, ni su cliente ni tampoco la testigo. Entonces, sí. Debía estar de acuerdo con esa posibilidad y confiar en el instinto de la que alguna vez, fue llamada "Ace Attorney".

El Juez golpeó con su martillo para anunciar una nueva conclusión.

-El tribunal ha partida de una suposición central: que había tres personas en la sala –de acuerdo con Wright ante la nueva prueba invalida aquella suposición- El problema fue que usted ha decidido ocultar esta información, en lugar de haberlo declarado antes –le recriminó el Juez con una mirada que siempre había hecho cada vez que no respaldaba bien sus argumentos en sus días pasados cuando fue abogada defensora.

-Sí, ha sido un problema. Me disculpo por aquello –por su sonrisa pasmada en el rostro, no parecía totalmente arrepentida de sus actos independientes.

El Juez decidió que se levanta la sesión, autorizando un receso de 20 minutos. El público del tribunal se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares para esperar a que inicie nuevamente el juicio que se ha tornado interesante; otros han ido para conseguir, tal vez, refrigerio o ir al baño; el fiscal Payne también decidió tomar un breve descanso para intentar calmar sus nervios, Kristoph se ha dirigido al despacho del Juez para hablar del asunto mientras Artemis se dirigió a la Sala de Acusados junto con su cliente.

Miró su reloj, eran las 11:52 a.m.

-Haz estado muy bien, Artemis –le comentó luego de que su jefe se haya ido a la oficina del Juez.

-B-bueno, gracias –le respondió a penas- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –algo le dio curiosidad desde el juicio y era aquel medallón que tanto estuvieron hablando, desde la declaración de la testigo hasta las divagaciones del Juez-¿Es cierto? –comenzó intrigada- ¿Qué ese medallón que tiene puesto? –señaló el objeto dorado con una cadena colgado del delgado cuello bronceado de la mujer- ¿Es suyo?

-Te refieres al "medallón perdido de la víctima", pues sí. Adentro tiene la foto de mi hija, te lo enseñaré –al abrir la joya, reveló que adentro había una imagen de una niña pequeña. Una niña de cabellos castaños claros, de grandes ojos azules y brillantes y una linda e inocente sonrisa dibujando su pequeño rostro; la indumentaria se veía llamativa dado a un sombrero rosa junto con una prenda del mismo color que la cubría. Artemis al mirar la foto, pudo notar un leve parecido que tenía con ella cuando niña- Ella es mi hija.

- _Debe ser una coincidencia_ –era la hija de la Sra. Wright, no es que porque tengan una similitud exista alguna conexión- Sigo sorprendida de enterarme que usted tenga una hija…

-Ah, todo el mundo les sorprende oírlo. Puede que la conozcas un día de estos –

-Una pregunta más –ante el gesto leve de la ex abogada le indicaba que la escuchaba- La persona que ha hecho trampas… ¿Fue usted? –puede que sonara de muy poco tacto, pero tenía que asegurarse que su cliente no ha cometido algo así.

-¿Tú que crees? –habló después de varios minutos de silencio- Recuerda lo que he hecho hace 7 años, normalmente, tú también pensarías que he hecho trampas… -

Sí, había oído noticias de aquello. La noticia que anunciaba aquel fatídico momento en que Phoebe Wright, no sólo ha perdido un caso sino también su dignidad como defensora de la justicia. Aun así, puede que sean noticias y que varios rumores hayan corrido como cucarachas afectándole su reputación, pero ella, estaba confiada que nunca haría cosas así. No como aquel fiscal Mafred von Karma, Phoebe era mejor abogada y mejor persona comparado con ese vil mentiroso.

-No, yo no… -trató de responderle torpemente con la intención de animarlo, que ella no pensaba como los demás. Aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño que sea imbatido por siete largos años.

-Sabes, existe un juego donde puedes recibir malos naipes y ganar. El póquer –mencionó.

-¿El… póquer? –pero, ¿qué tenía que ver un juego de apuestas con el asunto.

-El póquer, lo importante es leer a tu adversario. Es como un juicio por así decirlo –

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un póquer, ¿un juicio? Sonaba mucho menos coherente si lo decía así.

-Averigua lo que hará tu adversario y ganarás –

-Sí, pero. Suena más difícil de lo que parece –no sabía comparar un juego con el juicio, después de todo, ella jamás jugó al póquer.

-Yo creo que no –Artemis parpadeó ante sus palabras- Una persona que oculta algo por dentro, tarde o temprano, lo revela. El lenguaje corporal puede ser una fuente de información muy valiosa –Ahora no lo entendía bien, ¿¡le estaba tomando el pelo!? A pesar de la expresión confundida de su abogada, Phoebe continuó- Por ejemplo, esa Olga Orly, la testigo… -se refería a la extraña camarera rusa- Te haz fijado que se ha tocado el cuello durante una cierta parte de su declaración… ¿lo haz notado?-Artemis hizo memoria, se fijó ese pequeño detalle del comportamiento de Orly, pero le restó poca importancia- Palabras, costumbres, tic's nerviosos… son señales que nos muestra información, ese es el secreto de ganar, Artemis. Una persona me lo ha enseñado y ahora lo transmito a ti.

-¿A mí? Pero, espere que tal si no puedo ver esas "señales" –ella era abogada no una… no encontraba una descripción adecuada para aquello ¿Adivina? ¿Jugadora de póquer?

-Sí eres capaz de verlo, sólo que eso no lo sabes aún –

No sabía de qué estaba hablando su cliente, era muy misteriosa y más aun cuando no ha contado aquella información de la "cuarta persona" ante el tribunal y peor aún, ni a ella ni a su jefe lo ha revelado antes.

-Ah, una cosa más. Sobre el caso, debes saber que no he dicho aún la verdad –

-¿Q-Queeeé? –debió haberlo sospechado.

-Claro que, tengo mis motivos y todo se sabrá en su momento en el juicio –argumentó sin importar la mala mirada que estaba recibiendo de su abogada- Artemis, necesito que estés ahí defendiéndome. Necesito de tu poder también –

-¿Mi… poder? –repitió, comenzaba a sospechar que no se estaba refiriendo a sus Cuerdas de Acero. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero su cliente le interrumpió.

-Es la hora –anunció que el descanso estaba a punto de finalizar- El auténtico juicio estará a punto de comenzar.

La abogada suspiró por enésima vez, no estaba bastante segura lo que iba a suceder en la Sala, pero debía confiar en sus instintos y en las palabras de su cliente. Algo le decía, que la verdad… muy pronto sería revelada.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Cap 2: el caso del triunfo parte 2

**·Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Artemis Justice es una abogada defensora novata, que luego de conocer a la ex renombrada abogada defensora Phoebe Wright y su hija maga Trucy, comenzará su extraña aventura donde estará implicada en varios casos llenos de misterios, algunos extraños y otros difíciles de resolver. Pero nada la impedirá en hallar la verdad y hacer ¡Justicia! Fem Apollo

 **Género: Romance/Humor/ Crimen/ Musical/ Angustia/ Suspenso. Semi AU. Genderbender**

 **Pairing: Fem Apollo Justice/ Artemis Justice x Klavier Gavin, Fem Phoenix Wright/ Phoebe "Nix" Wright x Miles Edgeworth. Las otras parejas se revelarán más tarde.**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Advertencia: Leve spoiler de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice. Spoiler de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, no puedo publicar mis historias desde mi móvil y mi computadora no tiene conexión a internet así que estoy subiendo las historias desde el ciber, lo siento si me he tardado mucho casi nunca salgo. Este es la página de AO3 donde subo mis historias de AJ:** **/works/8872798/chapters/20342671**

 **y este es mi perfil:**

 **/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword**

 **Si quieren o pueden pasen por ahí y me dejan comentarios y likes, plis!espero que disfruten de la historia ;)**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **·El caso del triunfo.**

 **Parte II**

 **El juicio**

Había regresado a casa ni bien había terminado el juicio, su mente estaba procesando lentamente, preguntándose si todo lo que había sucedido hace horas atrás fue un sueño o se golpeó la cabeza y se imaginó esta clase de final.

Ay, Dios ¿qué acaba de hacer?

Entró en la entrada de su departamento ignorando al portero, que parecía muy interesado resolviendo su aburrido crucigrama en lugar de estar en alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza. Pensándolo bien, era mejor seguir ignorándolo.

Apenas era consciente de su entorno, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta de su apartamento.

Al abrirla, no tuvo tiempo de formular palabras para expresarse en cuánto sintió una fuerza desconocida aprisionarle el cuerpo de una forma dolorosa.

-¡Arty! –un abrazo mortal de su amigo, finalmente la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-C-Clay, me…e-estás…ap-aplastando l-las costillas –pronunció a duras penas por la fuerza de los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Jeje, déjala Clay. No quisiera que mi pequeña Arty quede como una tortilla –intervino Jove que se paro del sofá para acercarse al par.

-Uy, lo siento. Sé que eres poco femenina, pero eres mujer después de todo –se disculpó soltándola y sin dejar de sonreír.

Ignorando aquel comentario bromista, la abogada no podía evitar estar sorprendida de su presencia. Había pensado que en estas semanas Clay tenía que prepararse para su largo entrenamiento antes de ir al espacio, a pesar que eso sea dentro de un año, la formación de un astronauta era exigente.

-Hola, papá –abrazó a su progenitor, que no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos. A diferencia del aplastante abrazo de oso de su amigo, el de su padre era firme pero suave.

-Hola, Arty –le dio un beso en la frente para luego soltarla.

-Clay, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Creí que estabas ocupado con tu entrenamiento espacial –inquirió al dirigir su atención a su amigo de infancia.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño que he decidido tomar mi tiempo libre para hacerte una pequeña visita a ti y a tu padre? Además, me dijiste que hoy era tu debut ¿no?–

Había olvidado que le dio esa noticia a su mejor amigo, debido a la ocupada agenda que tenía que manejar, Clay tampoco había podido asistir a su primer juicio. Artemis no estaba molesta por eso, sabía muy bien que tanto Clay como su padre estaban ocupados debido a sus profesiones.

-Dejando de lado sobre mí. Cuéntame, Arty ¿Cómo te ha ido con el juicio? ¿Fue genial? ¿Ganaste? ¿Pudiste conocer a Phoebe Wright? –cuestionó el astronauta con varios bombardeos de preguntas que su amiga apenas pudo captar.

-Tranquilo, Clay –calmó Jove- Mejor preguntemos uno por uno para darle tiempo de responder a Arty. Dinos ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu debut?

Ahí llegó, tenía que prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

-B-Bueno…yo…-pausó para intentar calmarse- Gané…creo yo.

Los dos hombres al ver la expresión vacilante de la abogada, la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir "Gané…creo yo"? –recalcó su amigo astronauta las comillas con sus dedos- ¿No ganaste en verdad?

-Sí, lo hice. He logrado demostrar la inocencia de la Sra. Wright…-

-Eso es una muy buena noticia, hija –su padre no tardó en sonreír con orgullo por su pequeña- Siempre supe que lo lograrías.

-¿Ves? Tenías que tener más confianza en ti misma y lo hiciste –la amplia sonrisa de Clay expresaba una emoción que lo hacía comparar con una luz de 1000 vatios.

-Pero, hice que arrestaran al Sr. Gavin por asesinato en su lugar –soltó finalmente la abogada.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? –exclamaron los dos hombres ante aquella inesperada declaración con los ojos aturdidos.

Artemis cerró los ojos y suspiró, no era de sorprenderse en recibir esa reacción de parte de su casi hermano y su padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, hija? –inquirió Jove, preguntándose si fue su imaginación lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Que le acusé al Sr. Gavin del asesinato –repitió sintiéndose incómoda con el asunto.

-Arty, sé que te he dicho muchas veces que ese tipo no me agradaba pero no tenías que llegar a ese extremo –comentó Clay con cierto reproche.

-Esto no es para que lo tomes como broma, Clay ¡Hablo en serio! –expresó Artemis sintiendo cierta frustración.

-Supongo que tienes una explicación sobre esto, hija –dijo Jove con tranquilidad tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala.

Clay y Artemis hicieron lo mismo tomando sus respectivos asientos.

-Bueno, aquí voy –luego de dar suspiros, continuó- esto fue lo que sucedió…

 **Unas horas atrás…**

Nuevamente en la Sala nº 2 después de finalizar el descanso, habían llamado nuevamente a la testigo Olga Orly al estrado para que declarara sobre la trampa que había planeado junto con la víctima Shadi Smith, su cliente.

Resulta que Olga Orly era una crupier profesional conocida por ser "Dedos Rápidos", Smith la había contratado para destruir la imbatible reputación de la acusada y para eso, llegó a Borch Bowl unos días antes del crimen para trabajar como camarera. La trampa que había preparado era simple y elegante, tenía que colocar un naipe en el bolsillo de antemano y repartiría los naipes que se ve en la fotografía. Luego, ni bien terminara la partida, Smith detectaría "la trampa" y la registraría cuando sacara el naipe que le puso, cerraría la trampa y ¡Zas! la leyenda caería a pedazos siendo descubierta por tramposa y encima perdedora.

Sin embargo, el plan falló. El naipe que era un cinco de corazones que había colocado en el bolsillo había desaparecido, buscaron en todos los recovecos incluso en la simpática gorrita de punto de la acusada, el resultado fue nada.

Así que aquel naipe que iba destruir la reputación de Wright, seguía desaparecido.

Y cuando llegó en la última parte de la declaración, que decía que la acusada cogió la botella y golpeó a la víctima. Pudo notar lo que Phoebe le señaló, la testigo se estaba tocando el cuello tal como en las otras declaraciones.

-Espere… no suena un poco raro –se preguntó la abogada, Olga la miró inquisitivamente- Según en su declaración –leyó el documento impreso- buscaron en todos los recovecos y no encontraron nada… ¡No hay motivos para que mi cliente haya cogido la botella y golpeado a la víctima! –aclaró con un punto bastante atinado.

-B-bueno… -titubeó Orly mientras se toqueteaba el cuello- Eso pasó…

Tu-Tump

La abogada sintió un palpitar extraño de repente.

- _¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?_ –se preguntó la muchacha mirando fijamente a la testigo- _He sentido… algo…_

El Juez le había preguntado qué ocurría y la abogada avergonzada le respondió que nada, aunque se planteó un segundo y decidió presionar a Olga en aquella parte de su testimonio. No estaba muy segura, pero algo le decía que la llevaría a un lado.

-¡Srta. Orly! ¡Usted está ocultando algo! –apuntó a la testigo acusadoramente, al parecer era cierto, porque Olga empezó a sudar mucho y apretar su cámara con fuerza como si quisiera triturarla- Vio a la acusada coger la botella y golpear a la víctima… ¿Es eso cierto? –exigió con una ceja arqueada.

-¡P-pues claro que sí! ¡Y-yo lo vi! ¡De verdad! –afirmó mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cuello- ¡Vi como Wright lo golpeó!

Tu-Tump.

Otra vez ese palpitar.

-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! –

¿Qué era esa sensación que estaba teniendo?

De repente, le vino en su mente aquel curioso comentario que Phoebe le había dicho anteriormente. Que Olga tiene la costumbre de toquetearse el cuello durante cierta parte de su declaración, o sea, en el momento en que "vio" a Phoebe golpear al Sr. Smith.

- _¿Tocarse… el cuello? –_ se repitió.

La sensación repitió nuevamente, mejor dicho, se intensificó. Podía ver muy de cerca a la testigo mover sus labios lentamente, más aún, tocarse el cuello. ¡Eso era entonces! Su tic nervioso, ahora lo podía ver con toda claridad. Podía percibir su gesto de una manera completamente nueva y desconocida.

- **¡Te tengo!** –expresó una vez localizado el tic nervioso- Srta. Orly, quizás no se haya dado cuenta de algo hasta ahora…Cuando llega en cierto punto de la declaración… ¡He notado que se toca la parte detrás de su cuello con la mano izquierda! –esclareció la abogada sonriendo confiadamente.

.

-Espera –le interrumpió Clay.

-¿Qué sucede, Clay? –cuestionó Artemis, un poco molesta por la interrupción.

-Déjame ver si lo entendí –pausó- Viste a la camarera rusa tocarse el cuello y luego, comenzaste a sentir algo extraño que hacía parecer que estabas viendo muy de cerca su gesto nervioso.

-Se dice "tic nervioso" –corrigió la abogada.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Lo haz sentido antes? –cuestionó el astronauta completamente curioso por lo que acaba de oír.

-Espera…me creen cuando dije que "percibí" su tic –inquirió creyendo que la tomarían por loca sobre su "habilidad" como dijo Phoebe.

-La verdad, viniendo de ti no creo que me lo estés inventando y menos cuando se trata de tu asunto legal –aclaró Clay encogiéndose los hombros con despreocupación.

-No lo sé, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió. Tan sólo le miré fijamente a la testigo y pude captar su gesto con más detenimiento –Artemis todavía no podía quitar la sensación extraña que experimentó en ese momento- Es extraño, ¿no crees, papá? –

Al mirar a su progenitor, se dio cuenta que estuvo silencioso. Jove se veía, por primera vez, serio y pensativo desde que escuchó la extraña habilidad que acaba de descubrir.

Esa habilidad, era muy parecida al de ella.

- _Thalassa…_ -murmuró en sus pensamientos.

-Papá –lo llamó cuando no le respondió a su pregunta- Papá –

Jove parpadeó como si acaba de regresar a la realidad.

-¿Está todo bien, Sr. Justice? –se atrevió a preguntar Clay al notar el extraño comportamiento del padre de su amiga.

-N-no, estoy bien –le respondió con el eslogan de su hija- Sólo un poco sorprendido por lo que me dijiste, Arty.

La chica lo miró vacilante, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, continuaré con mi historia –le clavó una mirada amenazadora hacia Clay- Y sin interrupciones.

-No te prometo nada, Arty –le sacó la lengua infantilmente, su amiga tan sólo rodó los ojos y Jove se rió acostumbrado a esta clase de peleas de niños.

 **Volviendo a los acontecimientos…**

Olga la miró escéptica sin comprender lo que la abogada estaba hablando. Continuó con la declaración, afirmando que fue Wright quien lo golpeó y no la perdió de vista hasta que la policía llegó.

- **¡Protesto!** –profirió la abogada- Srta. Orly, aquí tenemos un informe que contradice con lo que ha dicho. La policía llegó porque fue alertada… por una llamada de la acusada –la susodicha de repente comenzó a apretar sus dientes y su cámara preciada- El tribunal sabe que la acusada abandonó la sala, subió por las escaleras y ¡ha hecho una llamada desde la planta baja del Borch Bowl! –aclaró para evitar otra evasiva- Ahora dinos, cómo pudo no perder de vista a la acusada cuando abandonó la sala completamente.

-¡Aaaaaah! –exclamó Olga sin tener más opciones que decir la verdad. se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, tomó un pequeño suspiro para finalmente decir todo lo que sabía- L-la persona que golpeó a Smith con la botella esa noche… no fue la acusada –tal como había testificado antes (sin poner otra mentira más), comenzó la partida ni bien colocó el naipe en el bolsillo de Phoebe y en la última mano perdió, Smith detectó la trampa y registró en todo el recoveco, pero el naipe no estaba- Después de aquello, Smith cogió la botella que estaba al lado de Wright… y ¡me golpeó! –el recuerdo era rápido, aun así, no podía borrarlo de su cabeza como la mano grande y bronceada de Smith tomó la botella de mosto, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la aterrizó rápidamente sobre ella. El dolor fue tan intenso que la obligó a dormir- C-cuando recuperé la conciencia, Smith ya estaba muerto. La razón por la que no les he dicho la verdad, era porque si se enteraran que estaba aliada con la víctima ¡sería sospechosa de su muerte!

Entonces era por eso que había estado ocultando sobre el momento del crimen y había fingido su fachada de camarera rusa tímida. Al final, todo su plan de mentira fue descubierta.

El Juez pidió la opinión da Gavin sobre este giro de los hechos, ya que Payne parecía que estaba sufriendo una plena crisis aunque francamente esto no extrañaba a nadie.

-Creo que la defensa puede afirmar, que la Srta. Orly es una "mentirosa trapacera" –declaró el susodicho después de tomar unos minutos de silencio, recibiendo una exclamación desconcertada de la testigo- En la noche del crimen, había tres personas en la sala: la acusada, la víctima y ella –les recordó el abogado Gavin- y ella tiene un motivo, su plan falló. Tuvo una discusión con su cliente, el Sr. Smith. Y el resultado de esa discusión fue… ¡un crimen!

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no… ¡Yo no soy una asesina! –insistió Orly temblando nerviosa- ¡Es una trampa! ¡Alguien intenta darme por muerta!

Artemis estaba aturdida por el comportamiento impropio de su jefe. Esta vez, había sentido que Olga dijo la verdad, sino ¿de qué serviría seguir mintiéndole al tribunal? ¿y más de revelar su razón de haber inventado su fachada?

Varias voces comenzaron a resonar por toda la sala, hasta que una risa interrumpió la conmoción de los presentes.

\- Una conclusión sumamente precipitada… no es propia de ti, Kristoph Gavin –pronunció Phoebe mirando al abogado, quien la miró ladeado -¿Por qué no consideramos otra posibilidad? ¡Que había otra persona en el momento del asesinato! –eso mismo había revelado antes de la pausa- La persona que colocó el naipe de otro color, no sabía que se estaba usando dos colores de naipes. Estamos de suerte, porque la identidad de la cuarta persona…nos fue proporcionada al principio del juicio y hay una persona, aquí en esta misma sala, que creyó que esos naipes eran azules… -declaró dejando a todo el mundo sin habla por el suspenso que acaba de comenzar- Artemis, ¿crees poder averiguar quien fue? -

-¡Y-yo no fui! –expresó un alterado Payne, aunque todo el mundo lo ignoró.

-¿¡Quién es esa cuarta persona!? –exigió el Juez con ansiedad, muy intrigado esperando la revelación al igual que el público.

Artemis se preguntó porqué todo el mundo la está mirando fijamente, eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez. A ver, era hora de pensarlo con más detenimiento, la Sra. Wright mencionó que el asesino pensó que los naipes de la última partida eran azules, es alguien en esta sala y esa información fue proporcionada al principio del juicio.

Ella abrió los ojos estupefacta sin poder creerlo. ¿Será posible que fuera "él"?

-B-bueno… -pronunció algo dubitativa- La persona que pensó aquello… fue usted ¡Señor Gavin! –reveló la abogada aturdida dejando sin aliento a todos los presentes del tribunal, incluso a su propio jefe.

-Tal como esperaba –dijo Phoebe sin estar afectado de aquello, después de todo, ella lo sabía- Además de tu belleza, tienes una intuición tan afilada como tu mirada.

-¿Y-yo tenía razón? –preguntó ignorando el cumplido.

-Kristoph Gavin. Tú fuiste la cuarta de esa noche –afirmó seriamente- La prueba está que usted mismo lo dijo ante el tribunal que tenían el reverso decorado en azul, las fotos que se presentaron –señaló las fotos del crimen donde yacía la víctima muerta con los naipes esparcidos en blanco y negro- La primera foto está en blanco y negro por lo cual no se podía saber si eran azules tanto los que están en la mesa como las que están al suelo. Y esta otra foto –señaló a la mesa del póquer donde estaba a color las manos de la acusada y de la víctima- Es una prueba que todavía no salió a la luz. Y bien, Kristoph ¿tienes que decir algo al respecto?

Su argumento es implacable. Ahora que se planteaba ¿cómo es que su jefe supo que los naipes eran azules? ¿Era cierto que él es la cuarta persona del que Phoebe hablaba tanto?

El abogado Gavin quedó mirándola silenciosamente, pese a su sonrisa sosegada aún plasmada en su rostro, su mirada parecía ocultar secretos oscuros.

Mientras el Juez y el fiscal Payne junto con el resto del tribunal estaban aturdidos ante esta revelación, Artemis se dispuso a pensar, así que esto era lo que se estaba refiriendo en su anterior conversación. La Sra. Wright estaba esperando este momento para revelarlo.

-¡Sra. Wright! La defensa desea solicitar que testifique de nuevo –requirió la abogada.

- **¡Protesto!** –interfirió Gavin- La defensa no desea solicitar nada por el estilo –negó ante el pedido de su estudiante.

Artemis lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿S-señor Gavin? –

-Los testimonios deben estar relacionados con el caso –le aclaró. La chica no lo comprendía ¿qué estaba insinuando?- ¿Cómo iba a estar relacionado con algo ocurrido antes de la partida de póquer? –a pesar que le sonreía, Artemis sintió un extraño remordimiento en su interior. Podía jurar que su jefe estaba ocultándole algo y trataba de negarlo. Aparte, ¿no le dijo a ella, antes del juicio, que "casualmente" cenó con Phoebe esa misma noche del crimen?- Tal y como pensaba antes. La defensa cree que la Srta. Orly… -

Esta vez, fue el Juez quien interfirió después de negar con su cabeza como señal de desaprobación.

-¿Debo suponer que habla de este asunto por la Srta. Justice? La defensora es ella, no usted –le recordó con cierta recriminación.

Kristoph apretó la mandíbula.

-Srta. Justice. El asunto de la declaración de la Sra. Wright depende de usted –pidió el Juez esperando pacientemente su respuesta- En su opinión, ¿necesita que el tribunal la escuche?

Ella miró a su jefe por un momento, quien a pesar de su silencio, su mirada le decía, es más, le ordenaba rotundamente que no lo hiciera. Luego, miró a su cliente, quien parecía mirarla calmadamente esperando también su respuesta.

Si ella lo negaba, estaría dándole la espalda a su cliente y acusándole a la testigo (a pesar de haber ocultado aquella parte que Smith la golpeó, finalmente dijo la verdad y no parecía haber dicho mentira alguna); fracasaría como defensora y condenaría a una posible inocente. Y si lo aceptara, traicionaría a su maestro, pero, la verdad saldría a la luz.

Apretó su distintivo de letrado prendido en la solapa de su traje, lo hacía cada vez que dudaba y siempre se hacía recordar cuál fue la razón por la que se convirtió en abogada defensora.

Había sido una difícil decisión cuando renunció a su antigua profesión pero no estaba arrepentida de dejar todo atrás, fue un paso más para su nueva vida y de aprender el significado de ser un abogado defensor…

Cuando todo el mundo está en contra del acusado, siempre hay una persona que cree en su inocencia y lucha hasta el final en demostrarlo. Y eso era un abogado defensor, un guerrero que luchaba por la verdad y justicia.

En su mente, se hizo eco las palabras de su padre anoche.

 _-… lo más importante es confiar en ti misma y en tus propias decisiones, ser justo es lo que hace justicia…Así que se una Justice y haz Justicia… -_

Tras meditar unos segundos, su fuerte agarre suavizó cuando tomó finalmente su decisión. Todo el mundo que aguardaba silencio, permitió a la abogada dar su respuesta.

\- _Lo haré papá y gracias_ –a pesar que su padre no ha podido venir a verla, sentía que siempre estaba a su lado y esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para disipar sus dudas- La defensa desea solicitar que la Sra. Wright testifique ante el tribunal –pronunció con firmeza, dispuesta a arriesgarse y ver a dónde llevaría todo este acontecimiento que su cliente, al parecer, lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

-¿Tú también, Justice? ¿Vas a traicionarme? ¿A mí, tu maestro? –replicó Kristoph sintiéndose ofendido que su querida alumna haya elegido a su cliente, en su lugar.

A pesar que la abogada sintió una extraña sensación de culpa por la decisión tomada, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y no estaba arrepentida de aquello.

-Lo siento, Sr. Gavin. Esto no tiene que ver con la lealtad ¡Tiene que ver con la verdad! –no era por el ideal sino era ser justo y hacer lo correcto, Kristoph Gavin siendo un abogado defensor debería saberlo.

Tras la aprobación de la defensa, el Juez llamó a la acusada a testificar.

Phoebe narró que Kristoph y ella habían cenado en el Borch Bowl y fue en la mesa que se ve en la foto de Olga (la imagen que se ve a Wright sentada en la mesa de piano conversando con Shadi Smith sentado en la mesa del restaurant), Shadi entró cinco minutos después que se fuera Kristoph. Cuando la "trampa" falló (tal como Olga había mencionado), Smith golpeó a su cómplice. Debido que estaba incontrolable, Phoebe decidió subir a la planta baja del restaurante y hacer una llamada a la policía. Y cuando volvió, Smith ya estaba muerto y le salía sangre en la corte de su frente; y fue entonces, que hizo otra llamada dirigida al abogado Gavin.

Tanto el Juez como el fiscal se mostraron muy desconcertados al no haberse hecho saber la información que Gavin estuvo en el restaurante la noche del crimen además que habló con la acusada por teléfono después del asesinato.

Cuando le preguntaron a la ex abogada que Smith entró cinco minutos después de que Kristoph se haya marchado y Phoebe encontró el naipe al poner sus manos en sus bolsillos, sospechó que algo pasaría por culpa de ese naipe así que se deshizo de ella antes de la partida colocándola dentro de una botella de mosto que estaba a su lado también fue la única que vio la cabeza de la víctima y le puso de vuelta el sombrero, siendo el único objeto que tocó en la escena del crimen.

Todos del tribunal la miraron con más atención, aunque el único que estaba descontento de esta nueva información que la escena del crimen fue modificada era Payne mientras el Juez estaba curioso por el motivo.

-Lo único que les puede decir es que… me disculpo por haberlo hecho. Pero, eso fue lo único que toqué en la escena del crimen –a pesar de disculparse, su expresión incomprensible delataba lo contrario- La estafadora rusa estaba desmayada, creo que fui la única que vi la cabeza de la víctima –luego sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo- El único motivo está aquí mismo, recuerden que he hecho una llamada al abogado Gavin por si acaso he grabado nuestra conversación y ahora que todos estamos reunidos aquí, no le veo motivos de para no reproducirla ante el tribunal –

-¿Q-qué es esto? –musitó Gavin suspicaz.

Todos aguardaron silencio absoluto, en cuanto la ex abogada pulsó el botón de su móvil para reproducir la conversación. La voz de Phoebe sonaba resuelta a pesar de los serios líos que se vio envuelto en aquel momento, la voz de Kristoph también estaba en la misma situación. Había preguntado cómo iba el juego y al sonar el cambio del tono de Phoebe informándole que el tipo ha muerto, supo que algo iba mal. Lo que más llamó la atención en esa llamada, al menos, para Artemis fue aquel comentario que hizo Kristoph acerca de la cabeza de Smith. Refiriéndole "perfecta bola de porcelana china".

Al finalizar la llamada, lo primero que la abogada se le ocurrió plantearse, ¿cómo pudo saberlo? Y apostaba que todo el tribunal se cuestionaba lo mismo.

-Espera… ¿bola de porcelana china? –repitió aquel comentario que Kristoph había hecho. Algo no cuadraba con esa llamada. Según su declaración, el Sr. Gavin después de haber cenado con Phoebe se fue del Borch Bowl y si Smith se supone que tenía puesto el sombrero toda la noche, durante la partida. Y la única vez que su cabeza estuvo descubierta, fue en el asesinato- Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo ver la cabeza de víctima?

Oh, es cierto –ahora que la abogada preguntaba, el Juez parpadeó al comprender a donde iba.

-Sí… fue aquel entonces que empecé a ver a mi buen amigo de otra manera –a pesar del silencio de Kristoph, la ex abogada continuó- En cuánto volví a la escena del crimen, me di cuenta que algo no encajaba. Y bien, Sr. Gavin –apuntó hacia el abogado situado en el banquillo de la defensa- Explíquese ¿Cómo, exactamente, adquirió esta información sobre la cabeza de la víctima?

-Así que ese fue tu "motivo" por el que pusiste el sombrero a la víctima –comprendió Gavin luego de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para mirar fijamente a la ex abogada, de repente su sonrisa se le borró cambiando su amabilidad por un rostro desconcertado.

Se sintió un completo idiota por haberse dejado arrastrar por el juego planeado de la acusada, esa ex abogada de pacotilla.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¡Sobre todo tú, Wright! –expresó Gavin fríamente, nunca se dejaría dominar por sus debilidades ni mucho menos mostrarse ante este insignificante individuo.

La gente comenzó a parlotear descontroladamente ante la revelación, fue silenciada nuevamente por el sonido estridente del martillo del Juez.

-¡Orden en la sala! –exigió el Juez- Creo que el tribunal no le quedará otra opción… -llegó a una decisión más drástica ante este giro inesperado- ¡Sr. Payne! –llamó al fiscal- ¿Está listo para oír la declaración del abogado defensor Gavin?

-¿Eh? Ah… ejem, bueno como fiscal yo… -le tomó ciertos minutos en incorporarse para responderlo.

-¡Muy bien! Haremos una pausa de diez minutos –solicitó el Juez sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar al fiscal- Después de eso, ¡el Sr. Kristoph Gavin subirá al estrado para un interrogatorio! –concluyó finalmente- ¿Estamos todo de acuerdo?

La abogada quedó sin aliento ante lo que el Juez acaba de decir recientemente, ¿el Sr. Gavin va a declarar en el estrado?

-Totalmente, Su Señoría –respondió el susodicho sin chistar.

-Muy bien, esto va ser el último descanso de la jornada –

Todo el tribunal quedaron en sus lugares, ninguno del público parecía estar desinteresado en abandonar la sala y buscar sus respectivos intereses. Pero, eso ya no le importaba a nuestra abogada defensora. El fiscal Payne fue a realizar los preparativos mientras ella sola tuvo que encaminarse a la sala de acusados para detenerse y pensar un poco. Su jefe y su cliente estaban ahora mismo en el despacho del Juez.

Su mente era un completo caos, se sentó pesadamente en el cómodo asiento de la sala y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, la revelación de su cliente hizo que su jefe quedara en evidente sospecha que podría estar implicado con el crimen. Ella intentaba negar la realidad y decirse que todo iba a estar bien.

Su decisión que acaba de tomar y apoyar a su cliente, estaba costando también la confianza hacia su mentor.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora mismo?

Ya no había vuelta atrás, decidió dar una oportunidad a Phoebe Wright y ahora, tendría que continuar para que este caso llegue a su fin.

Le gustaría ahora mismo que Clay y su padre estuvieran aquí para calmar su mente del mar de caos. Suspiró por enésima vez, sintiendo un amargo sabor en su boca.

Esto era… un completo asco.

-¿Disculpe…? –le interrumpió una voz jovial perteneciente a una adolescente, quizás.

Artemis levantó la cabeza para mirar a la dueña de la voz.

Ante sus ojos, estaba una jovencita. No una normal, diría. La chica parecía tener 15 o 16 años, a juzgar por su indumentaria extravagante, la primera palabra para describirla sería "maga". Usaba sombrero de copa de seda celeste, capa que hacía juego con un prendedor de diamante verde, pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello, un aro con forma de diamante dorado situado en su oreja izquierda y botas blancas cuyo largo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El resto de su traje no se podía verse debido que la capa cubría su cuerpo.

La chica en su apariencia, Artemis diría que se parecía muchísimo a ella hace 7 años atrás. Pero, este no era el momento para dejarse llevar por una impresión que tenía una "posible y casi cercana gemela".

-Escoge una carta, cualquiera –pronunció la chica mostrándole a sus ojos una baraja de naipes del reverso decorado en rojo.

La abogada la miró con la ceja arqueada ante este extraño "truco" de la nada y al mirar su entorno por el rabillo del ojo vio que se dirigía solamente a ella, aún así acató la orden de la chica y sacó un naipe.

-Vale. ¿Ésta? -le mostró la carta escogida.

-Excelente. Tengo un mensaje para ti –sin esperar la respuesta de la muchacha, continuó- "La última mano está a punto de jugarse. Necesitarás un **triunfo** para conseguirlo".

¿El… triunfo? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-"El naipe que haz escogido está hechizado" –señaló el naipe que estaba en la mano de Artemis- "Úsalo sabiamente y la partida será tuya". Eso es todo –terminó su oración- Tienes tu naipe del triunfo, ahora te tocará cortar la baraja y descubrir… la verdad –Artemis la miró a los ojos ante la última palabra, que por un segundo, la olvidó completamente- El destino de mi madre, está en tus manos –la chica le regaló una sonrisa brillante.

Artemis quiso preguntarle algo más, pero la chica "maga" desapareció sin dejarle oportunidad de detenerla.

Al estar sola de nuevo en la sala de acusados, se detuvo a mirar silenciosamente su naipe. Al examinarlo por un segundo vio que era un as de pica cuya imagen tenía un enorme círculo color rojizo. Acaso eso era… ¿sangre? Al mirar la carta le sonó las manos que Olga Orly había mencionado, la víctima tenía 3 ases mientras la acusada 2, en total hacían 5 ases…

Entonces, esto era ¡el quinto as perdido! Eso quería decir que, Olga había dicho la verdad.

Será acaso, que este naipe manchado de sangre, el triunfo que necesitaba para desvelar la verdad.

Se quedó absorta mientras su mente trataba de encontrar algún significado de todo esto. La chica que la acaba de ver recientemente, le sonaba… de ahí, recordó donde la había visto antes.

La foto del medallón de Phoebe, la chica de la fotografía… Entonces, la adolescente con la que habló es la ¡hija de la Sra. Wright!

Guardó el naipe cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, los guardias le avisaron que el receso de 10 minutos se ha terminado. Artemis tomó una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios y se encaminó decididamente a la Sala nº 2, era el final de todo y la hora de la verdad.

Todos estaban de vuelta en la sala, preparados y ansiosos. Desde que el Juez había dicho que sería el último descanso, era señal que muy pronto este caso tan confuso se acabaría, pero nadie se ha imaginado cual sería el resultado final.

Artemis también estaba algo tensa por esto, ahora veía la diferencia entre estar acompañada de su jefe y estar sola, ahora, en el banquillo de la defensa. Aguardó su respiración en cuanto escuchó la orden del Juez.

-Se reanuda la sesión –avisó seguido de su orden- Abogado defensor Kristoph Gavin, suba al estrado, por favor -el abogado acató su orden, parándose en el estrado, con una expresión adusta y resuelto- Ahora, necesitamos aclarar una cosa ¿Cómo se enteró del secreto que guardaba la víctima bajo su sombrero? –cuestionó seriamente refiriéndose a la calvicie del Sr. Smith.

-Disculpe por la interrupción, pero ¿qué pasa con la cabeza de ese tipo? –preguntó Gavin restándole importancia- Parece tener un interés desmedido en ella, Su Señoría.

- **¡Protesto! –** se opuso una voz femenina madura con cierta jovialidad en la sala, los presentes quedaron atónitos.

Artemis rebuscó a la dueña de esa voz y vio a la Sra. Wright, en un instante, situada a su lado en el banquillo de la defensa.

-Yo no lo diría desmedido, Sr. Gavin –

-¡S-Sra. Wright! –lo miró boquiabierta ¿Cuándo?… ¿Dónde?… ¿En qué momento se ubicó en el banquillo de la defensa?

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Wright? –Kristoph le preguntó algo disconforme de su acto.

-Las cosas se ven de una manera diferente desde el otro lado ¿me sigues, Artemis? –le sonrió a la abogada, sin importar de su expresión estupefacta-Hablando de "otro lado", consideramos una cosa. La víctima llevaba su sombrero toda la noche y nunca se lo quitó, excepto una vez… -

-Esa vez… fue en el mismo instante en que fue golpeado –continuó Artemis seguido de tomar entre sus manos el informe escrito sobre la declaración de su cliente- Cuando la Sra. Wright regresó de la sala luego de llamar a la policía, el sombrero estaba en el suelo. Lo cogió y lo volvió a poner en la cabeza de la víctima…en otras palabras, para haber visto la calvicie del Sr. Smith –llevó sus dedos en la frente y sien en postura pensativa- Fue en ese preciso instante, ¡en el momento del asesinato!

Ignorando los murmullos que tiraban comentarios negativos hacia el abogado, Gavin se rió suave pero fue escuchado por todos, quienes lo miraron incomprendidos.

-¿Sr… Gavin? –le preguntó el Juez extrañado.

-Me temo que no he sido completamente honesto con el tribunal –sin importar el desconcierto pintado en los rostros de los presentes, llevó la mano a sus lentes para continuar- Oh, les puedo asegurar que tenía las intenciones más nobles. Lo hice todo… para proteger a mi cliente, la Sra. Wright.

¿Proteger a la Sra. Wright? ¿Era por eso que actuaba así y no ha dicho nada el principio? Artemis lo miró atentamente, sea cual sea, tenía que continuar si quería llegar hasta el final.

Kristoph atestiguó que al ver la ira en Smith le preocupó el bienestar de su amiga, así que regresó al club. Se detuvo a mirar por el ventanuco de la guarida, fue justo después que cometiese el crimen; el hombre Shadi Smith ya estaba muerto, la camarera estaba desmayada y Phoebe tenía una botella en la mano. Dado que estaba en una situación inadecuada, se retiró del lugar y fue en ese mismo momento, que recibió la llamada de la acusada.

-Entonces… ¿usted presenció el crimen? –le preguntó Payne después de haberlo escuchado atentamente.

-Me perdí en el momento en que se produjo… -argumentó sinceramente.

El Juez lo miró con incredulidad.

-Sr. Gavin, le recuerdo que usted forma parte del equipo de la defensa de la Sra. Wright ¡Su testimonio resulta claramente perjudicial para su cliente! –le recordó ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? –pese a su tono sosegado, podía jurar que había cierta burla en sus palabras- Estoy parado en el estrado ¿recuerdan?

-… Así es, Sr. Gavin –afirmó Phoebe sin siquiera verse afectada por su perjudicial declaración (después de todo esto no era la primera vez que fue acusada de asesinato), eso hizo que el abogado Gavin la mirara con una ceja arqueada- Usted ha testificado tal y como lo ha hecho… -la sonrisa curvada en su rostro, parecía como si hubiera previsto aquello- Tenía que contarles lo que vio a través de aquel ventanuco…

Su abogada la miró sin entender, ¿por qué estaba sonriendo como si estuviera segura? ¡La declaración de su mentor sonó muy perjudicial para ella!

-¿Está preparada, Srta. Justice? –preguntó el Juez luego de oír la declaración.

Bueno, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que tendría que enfrentarse a su mentor. Y justo hoy, en su debut, este juicio cada vez se vuelve más complicado que nunca.

Hasta ahora lo que había dicho Kristoph tenía sentido, nada parecía fuera de lugar, esto se estaba poniendo difícil si quería encontrar alguna contradicción. Estaban como en el principio, había tres personas en "La Guarida" y que la asesina no era nada más que la acusada. Y que, según Kristoph no había nadie más ahí contradiciendo "la cuarta persona" que tanto mencionó Phoebe.

-Deja que te haga una simple pregunta –el abogado rubio llevó sus largos dedos nuevamente al puente de sus gafas- Dime ¿por qué querría "el verdadero asesino" a cambiar los naipes de la mano de la víctima? ¿Tienes alguna prueba que justifique este hecho? –muy buena pregunta, Kristoph tiene un punto muy concreto.

¿Por qué el asesino se ha tomado la molestia de cambiar el naipe de la víctima? Él o ella pensó que jugaban con naipes de reverso azul, pero nunca se ha sabido de antemano la razón por la que cambió los naipes.

-Recuerda, Artemis. El naipe que se cambió era el quinto as… -le recordó la ex abogada sonriéndole para inspirar confianza a la nerviosa abogada, parecía estar funcionando, justo en ese mismo instante recordó el naipe que recibió de aquella "misteriosa" chica.

La susodicha se preparó, tal vez este naipe que tenía en su poder aclararía todo.

-La defensa desea explicar mediante una prueba… ¡el porqué se cambió el naipe! –de su bolsillo, sacó el naipe que resulta ser el as desaparecido- Es… ¡ésta!

-¿Eso es un as? –preguntó Payne tratando de mirarlo bien de cerca.

-¡Caray! ¡Está manchado de sangre! –exclamó el Juez pasmado por la visible mancha roja situada justo en la pica- ¿Po-podría ser el quinto as desaparecido? –cuestionó sorprendido por la revelación.

-¿¡Q-quéeeeee!? –fue la primera vez que Kristoph explotó y su aura de hombre sosiego se ha roto siendo reemplazada por una clara tensión pintada en su rostro. Podía notar claramente un tic en su sonrisa forzada.

Sin embargo nadie le extrañaba ante el desconcierto de Payne que no le haya enterado de esto durante su investigación, Artemis no podía alejar sus ojos ante el cambio rotundo de su mentor.

-¡Es… inconcebible! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? –expresó Kristoph ahora perdido en sus divagaciones, tratando de buscar alguna palabra por este desvarío imperdonable- ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese naipe?

Artemis quería explicarlo, pero no podía contra la ira recién revelada de su mentor. Se cuestionaba ¿por qué reaccionaba así por un naipe? Es sólo un naipe raro que recibió de una chica rara, que era la viva imagen de ella hace 7 años.

-¿Ah, este naipe? Es mío –le informó Phoebe refiriéndose al as ensangrentado- Lo he recogido en Borch Bowl en aquella noche, se lo di a mi hija. A ella le encanta los naipes.

- **¡Protesto!** –profirió el abogado ignorando los comentarios del público- ¡I-imposible! ¡Esto es inaceptable! –lanzó varias negaciones mientras su mandíbula apretada por la tensión- ¡El tribunal no puede aceptar esta prueba! ¡Es un completo fraude!

-¿Un fraude? ¿Por qué estarías tan seguro? –Phoebe preguntó calmadamente ante el rostro tenso de Gavin, quien lo miró con la ceja arqueada- Creo que la única persona que podría afirmar que esta prueba es un fraude sería… sería el que se llevó el naipe de la escena del crimen ¡el asesino! –afirmó ante el tribunal. Kristoph se tensó aun más- ¿Y si esta mancha fuese la única razón por la que el asesino se haya llevado el naipe de la escena?

La mayoría la miraron sin comprender, así que la ex abogada decidió continuar. Señaló la foto de la cabeza de la víctima, un hilo de sangre cayó desde su frente hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, desde donde estaba orientada su silla era imposible que la gota de sangre cayese sobre el naipe y la única razón por la que el asesino se lo haya llevado era para ocultar la sangre…

- **¡Protesto!** –protestó el abogado- ¡E-eso lo que estás diciendo es una hipótesis sin fundamentos! –le declaró apretando el agarre de sus brazos.

- **¡Protesto!** –esta vez, fue la misma y retirada Wright quien protestó- Oh. Le aseguro que sí tengo fundamentos… -lo apuntó acusadoramente con una expresión seria- -Es increíble ¿no? que una gota de sangre en un naipe puede llevarnos a la verdad –para Artemis no podía creerlo, de sólo mirarlo así nada más- Es muy sencillo… ¿A ver, Artemis?

-¿¡Sí!? –no estaba acostumbrada que alguien más, aparte de su mejor amigo Clay y su padre, le llamara por su nombre.

-Tratemos de reconstruir la escena del crimen en la pantalla -¿recrearlo? Había olvidado que en el tribunal tenían instalado pantallas, con esto figuraban los datos del crimen y una recreación para demostrar cómo ocurrió un asesinato. Haber debería intentarlo, recordó el pequeño diagrama que Winston Payne les mostró al tribunal. Estaba la guarida, una pequeña sala donde había la mesa del póquer, las sillas para tres personas, los muebles situados en la pared, el ventanuco, la puerta y el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. La escala tridimensional le permitía que la perspectiva se viera mucho más realista que en el plano del diagrama.

Por si acaso, Phoebe empezó a indicarle cómo se encontraba todo. El cadáver del Sr. Smith estaba situado en la mesa del póquer, antes de que el asesino cambiase el naipe…la víctima tenía en su mano un naipe manchado de sangre además que la silla de la víctima era una giratoria y estaba situada al otro lado, eso explica porque la sangre cayó sobre el naipe.

Después de analizar cuidadosamente los datos gracias al naipe ensangrentado, pudieron ver que el armario se podía mover, según el alguacil que el Juez envió para inspeccionar la escena del crimen había una especie de puerta secreta que conducía al otro lado del restaurante. Antes, los mafiosos usaban esa puerta para escabullirse de la ley.

Pero, un segundo. Si el armario estaba en otro lugar, demuestra que impedía completamente la visión a través de la ventana y esto contradice con la declaración de Kristoph Gavin.

-¿Alguien me podría decir qué sucedió exactamente en aquella noche? –preguntó el Juez algo desentendido.

-Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo todo… -la abogada llevó sus manos a sus labios, en postura pensativa. Varios hombres se sonrojaron al verla así, pero decidieron escucharla atentamente- Esa noche, el Sr. Smith dejó inconsciente a la Srta. Orly de un golpe…la Sra. Wright subió para llamar a la policía y dejó al Sr. Smith solo en la guarida con la camarera inconsciente. Fue entonces –ya con la nueva información adquirida por parte de Phoebe- el asesino entró por la puerta secreta con un único motivo en mente, y la víctima… –Phoebe añadió que seguramente la víctima pudo oír como se abría la puerta- Giró la silla para mirar y… -se imaginó el momento, la verdad parecía escalofriante. Esa escena era muy similar a una película de terror que vio una vez, no quería estar en la misma situación de la víctima o de cualquier otro desafortunado.

-… tras cometer el asesinato, el criminal vio sangre en el naipe y obviamente, tenía que destruir la prueba –continuó Phoebe- esa mancha, aclararía todo el crimen.

-Es una pena que su tiempo en la guarida haya sido corta, porque no pudo fijarse que todos los reversos de los naipes esparcidos por el suelo ¡eran rojos! –declaró la abogada ante el error del asesino- Además la razón por la que las huellas de la botella están al revés es por esta fotografía –presentó ante el tribunal la fotografía tomada por Orly donde se visualiza a Phoebe conversando con Smith y junto a la silla situada cerca del piano había botellas de mosto.

-¡Ay! –expresó Payne al darse cuenta de aquello.

-¡Caray! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que fuera tan sencillo? –expresó el Juez con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Recuerda nuestra cena, Sr. Gavin –le recordó la ex abogada, sonriendo al ver que llegaron a esa lógica del porqué sus huellas en la botella estaban boca abajo.

-Usted usó la botella que estaba junto a la mesa –según la 1º foto del crimen- debe recordar también, que cogió una de las botellas que estaban junto al piano y las cambió por las botellas de la Sra. Wright ¡para que pareciese como arma del crimen! –ahora no podía creerlo, pero lo dijo. Si esto era la realidad, la pura verdad, que su jefe haya caído tan bajo hasta el nivel de un vil criminal. Ya no importaba las lealtades ahora mismo, los abogados defensores eran guerreros que luchaban por la verdad y justicia, y ella aseguraría de seguir ese ideal hasta el final.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! –exigió el Juez tras golpear su martillo para que el tribunal se calmara- ¿Qué tiene que decir a esa acusación, Sr. Gavin?

A pesar de la conclusión acusadora de su propia estudiante, el hombre negó la cabeza de manera elegante y sonreía divertidamente.

-Fascinante… la táctica equívoca que dio fama a esta legendaria abogada –pronunció impasible.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? –expresó la abogada al verlo tan tranquilo.

-¿Me acusas de haber cambiado las botellas? –llevó sus dedos al puente de sus lentes de cristal, le sonrió burlonamente- ¿Tienes alguna prueba que respalde tu acusación?

-…E-esto, b-bueno yo…-La abogada expresó boquiabierta mientras sudaba nerviosamente. Demonios, pensó que podía derribar su argumento pero al final su jefe resultó ser mejor que ella. Era de esperarse.

-Me lo imaginaba –era de esperarse de su pequeña e inocente alumna- Más conjeturas sin fundamento. Lamento decirte, querida Justice –señaló a la abogada "dulcemente"- que tu "botella" no tiene fundamentos, me temo –comentó apenado del esfuerzo inútil de la defensa.

- **¡Protesto!** –profirió Wright- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Sr. Gavin –Kristoph la miró desconcertado- Su Señoría –llamó al Juez- ¿Recuerda que cuando ordenó a inspeccionar la guarida, yo solicité que investigase algo más?

-Ah, sí. Lo tengo aquí –leyó la nota que estaba en sus manos- "Consigan la botella que está bajo el piano del Borch Bowl Club". Aquí está su botella –le entregó otra botella de mosto.

-Pse –pronunció bufando Kristoph- ¿y qué va hacer con ella, buscar más huellas de Wright ahí? –pronunció burlonamente.

Tenía razón, su mentor no cometería un error tan propio de un principiante. ¿Qué ayudaría otra botella de mosto vacía?

-Oye, Artemis –llamó a la chica- ¿Por qué no examinas la botella?

-¿P-pero por qué? –tal como lo dijo su mentor, no habría nada ahí.

-Solo haz lo que te digo –mandó seriamente como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Artemis lo miró intrigada- Esta botella es la clave para resolver el caso.

Sin preguntar más, se dispuso a examinarla de cerca. Al girar el objeto, pudo notar algo visible desde su interior. Giró la tapa, sacudió la botella hasta sacar un bollo de papel plastificado y arrugado, al abrirlo se trataba de un naipe. Y no cualquiera, era el cinco de corazones.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? –

-¡E-esa carta! ¡N-no puede ser! –pronunció Gavin tras haberla visto también.

Este era el cinco de corazones del que la testigo mencionó en su declaración y del que Phoebe se deshizo de ella colocándola dentro de una botella de mosto vacía. Entonces lo que ambas habían dicho, era pura verdad.

-El cinco de corazones, ¡es este naipe! –declaró Wright- Esto se prueba que las botellas se cambiaron esa noche y eso solo pudo hacerlo la cuarta persona que estuvo en el club esa noche. ¡Tú, Kristoph Gavin! –lo apuntó acusadoramente luego de emitir un sólido razonamiento deductivo.

El abogado quedó en silencio, sin ser capaz de encontrar algún pretexto para salvarse esta vez. Iracundo por su derrota contra la ex abogada, tan sólo levanto su puño y golpeó estruendosamente contra el estrado.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, nadie podía expresar ante el crimen que acaba de cometer aquel hombre, cuyo título de "mejor abogado del occidente" no era nada más que una fachada. Una ilusión, una mentira que escondía su verdadero ser. El rostro de un vil criminal.

Lo último que preguntó Kristoph fue:

-¿Estás…estás vengándote de mí, Wright?...Vengándote por los sucesos que te hicieron perder tu distintivo hace 7 años –exigió.

Todos los presentes, excepto la misma Phoebe, quedaron atónitos. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente con "vengarse"? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kristoph con aquel fatídico día que ocurrió hace 7 años?

-Nada ha cambiado –le respondió calmadamente, tras negarlo con la cabeza suavemente- Mi pasado es cómo mi lógica: sencillo y directo. Tan sólo guié a la justicia en una dirección correcta como debió haber sido después de tantos años –concluyó lo último con su habitual sonrisa.

Después de un silencio, Kristoph se incorporó y le sonrió.

-Muy bien. Me alegro haberme reunido contigo, Wright – Sin siquiera explicar de sus motivos ni la razón del porqué inculpó a su amiga, tan sólo abandonó la sala con una sonrisa espeluznante.

La susodicha no le respondió nada, tan sólo miró a Kristoph abandonar el estrado acompañado de los alguaciles.

-Creo que hemos llegado al final de este juicio –anunció el Juez después de golpear su martillo por enésima y última vez- Sr. Payne ¿puede informarnos lo que sucedió con Kristoph Gavin?

-Ha confesado… estamos haciendo trámites de arresto ahora mismo –informó Payne indignado por su derrota, nuevamente.

-Muy bien. Pero, me sigo preguntando ¿por qué hizo algo así? –comentó el Juez sin poder creer que el considerado "mejor abogado del occidente" pudo haber cometido actos tan imperdonables. Actos que solamente un asesino despiadado lo haría, Artemis también sentía lo mismo y estaba muy aturdida… y dolida por ello- Ni siquiera conocía a la víctima Shadi Smith, el viajero ¿verdad? Extraña profesión y ni siquiera sabemos nada de él

Tenía razón, durante el lapso del juicio han podido resolver el caso de su asesinato pero nunca han podido averiguar su vida ni su residencia. El fiscal Payne le aseguró que llevará a cabo con la investigación acerca de Smith.

-Sra. Wright –llamó la atención a la ex abogada- Siete años han pasado y aún conserva su instinto…

-Kristoph Gavin… era un hombre muy importante para mí –le mencionó- Como amigo y como abogado…

A pesar de haber expuesto como el verdadero autor del crimen, pudo captar sinceridad en sus palabras. Artemis podía entenderlo, él también fue alguien importante para ella… pero, ahora… ya no tenía sentido seguir considerándolo así.

El Juez golpeó su mazo, para dictar con la sentencia.

-Este tribunal encuentra al acusado, Phoebe Wright…

 **No culpable**

Se escuchó varios vítores en el aire por parte del público, pequeños papeles de varios colores danzaban por doquier y el aire de victoria podía saborearse en el lado de la defensa. Bueno, salvo una cierta persona.

Con esto se concluyó el juicio.

-¡Se levanta la sesión! –se finalizó todo.

.

Después que Artemis terminó de relatar lo ocurrido, tanto Jove como Clay no habían hablado unos minutos después ante la revelación que acaba de escuchar. Ambos estaban igual de aturdidos, desconcertados y confundidos como Artemis.

Quien hubiera pensado que el juicio debut de la abogada habría terminado con un final de lo más inesperado así tampoco imaginaron que su mentor resultaría un vil asesino detrás de todo este atroz crimen.

Artemis no sabía que decir después de esto, es como si la noticia que Kristoph Gavin fue el autor intelectual del crimen le devastó hasta dejarla exhausta. A pesar de todo, no sabía si estar contenta o molesta por el resultado y más cuando se enteró después de finalizar el juicio.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto sintió dos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándola, al mirar quien era se trató de Clay.

-Lo siento mucho…-pronunció lentamente sin usar su habitual tono de broma.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No ha sido culpa tuya, Clay –A pesar de no devolverle el abrazo, Artemis no lo alejó.

Clay la soltó para mirarla.

-Porque no pensé lo difícil que fue para ti –

Jove se acercó a los dos, colocó con suavidad su mano en el hombro de su hija para consolarla.

-¿Estás bien, hija? –no sabía si fue conveniente preguntarle aquello, aún así quería saber si realmente lo estaba.

-Yo…-bajó la mirada- N-No lo sé…hice lo correcto, pero…no me siento contenta por lo ocurrido…

Jove y Clay podían entenderla, a veces a pesar de haber tomado la buena decisión nadie le había dicho que los buenos resultados traerían sentimientos positivos porque hay ciertas verdades que dolían mucho sacarlas a la luz.

-Arty –Clay no le gustaba ver a su amiga así, tan triste y devastada.

Jove se sentía mal por ella, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por Kristoph por ser la causa del dolor de su hija. Pero ahora, no era el momento de querer tomar represalias Artemis lo necesitaba más que nada y tenía que estar ahí para ella.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? –Clay se le ocurrió preguntar para tratar de romper la tensión de la atmósfera, Artemis lo miró sin entenderlo así que continuó- Bueno, trabajabas para Gavin…y ahora que él fue arrestado…

La abogada no pudo evitar que se le escapara suspiro de frustración, ya lo vio venir cuando eligió escuchar a su cliente en lugar de su mentor. No es que estaba arrepentida de su decisión, había hecho lo correcto.

-No lo sé, Clay. Ya no sé que hacer –fue lo único que podía decir.

-Al menos mira el lado bueno, tienes todo el tiempo libre del mundo –no sabía si ese fue un buen comentario, estaba intentando animar a su amiga.

-Clay…-Jove le miró mal por ese mal chiste.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé cuál será mi futuro ahora –Artemis no tenía ánimos para discutir con su amigo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones estaba cansada de todo este acontecimiento. Sin querer discutir otra cosa, se encaminó a su cuarto- Iré a cambiarme, descansaré un poco los veré más tarde –

Una vez solos ambos hombres soltaron suspiro que estuvieron reteniendo por largo rato. Habían querido preguntar el asunto del porqué le llevó a Gavin a cometer el crimen pero lo dejaron para después, Artemis estaba muy afectada por lo ocurrido y era mejor dejarla sola para recuperarse.

-Crees que me pasé, Sr. Justice –cuestionó Clay con cierta vacilación.

-Al menos intentaste animarla, no te sientas mal Clay –pronunció Jove luego de negar con suavidad y sonreírle al muchacho- Iré a hablar con ella.

.

Artemis al entrar en su habitación se quitó rápidamente sus prendas para quitarse la sensación incómoda impregnada en su piel, sin importar que estaba en ropa interior se metió de inmediato en su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y frazadas sin quitarse sus joyas preciadas. Se aferró a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería alejarse de la sensación de tener las únicas reliquias que la unían con su madre.

No pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido después del juicio, la parte donde se lo omitió a su padre y a Clay…

 **Después del Juicio…**

Artemis ha sido la primera en abandonar la Sala nº 2, sus pasos firmes y tensos golpeteaban por los pasillos hasta detenerse justo en la puerta de la sala de acusados.

Apoyó su mano por las duras hojas de madera mientras su puño izquierdo apretaba su pecho que inflaba y desinflaba tras la carrera que hizo recientemente.

Debería estar feliz que haya ganado y la verdad haya salido a la luz finalmente, derrotó al fiscal Payne y su cliente fue declarado inocente de toda acusación. Pero, también… su jefe fue descubierto como verdadero asesino y se irá tras las rejas por eso.

No se sentía feliz por aquello, su jefe… su maestro… el hombre que le enseñó muchas cosas sobre ser un abogado y la persona que lo admiró mucho… se fue.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a su jefe. Mejor dicho, su ex jefe salir por la puerta de la sala nº 2 esposado y acompañado de los alguaciles. Desvió la mirada y se adentró sin más por la sala de acusados, después de la revelación no tenía valor alguno de encararlo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando su cliente se situó a su lado.

-Gracias, Artemis. Lo haz logrado, sabía que lo conseguirías –agradeció Phoebe con mucha honestidad.

-¡Sra. Wright! Pero… ¡Yo no hice nada! –le aclaró, se sentía inútil por dejar que su cliente haya hecho todo- Fue usted quien arrinconó al Sr. Ga… a-al asesino –no estaba cómoda en llamarlo por su nombre habitual ahora, tampoco se sentía muy bien refiriendo a un criminal.

-Necesitaba dos cosas para poder enfrentarme a él –no podía negar que Kristoph era alguien astuto y talentoso- Primero, un lugar donde la injusticia no tiene escapatoria: este tribunal… y segunda, alguien que no tolerase la injusticia… es decir, una abogada. Tú, Artemis –señaló a la abogada, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Yo…? –era por esa razón, porque la eligió en lugar de Kristoph.

-Nuestro sistema legal está atravesando por una fase oscura –anunció seriamente- Nuestro sistema judicial ha deformado el concepto de la justicia y tenemos que remediar esta situación.

-Sra. Wright –susurró la abogada.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Algo que me alegra enormemente –aquella sincera sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro algo demacrado, significaba como "me alegra enormemente de haber conocido a alguien como tú"- Acaso lo haz notado. Tu… habilidad.

-¿Habilidad? –repitió incomprendida. Abrió los ojos al recordar el momento preciso, el momento en que pudo sentir el tic nervioso de la testigo Olga y el secreto oculto en su declaración.

-U-usted sabe… ¿qué ha sido eso? –le cuestionó. Aquello no sabía como explicarlo, tan sólo sintió algo y pudo usarlo sin ayuda de nadie.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma –

De acuerdo, esperaba poder descubrirlo, quizás le pregunte de esto a su padre tal vez tendría la respuesta de esto. Mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

-Han quedado varios cabos sueltos por resolver acerca del Sr. Gavin –

-Te refieres a las razones que lo llevaron a cometer el asesinato –adivinó sus pensamientos- Puede que muy pronto lo descubras- El medallón es la clave –señaló a la joya dorada prendida en su cuello.

-El medallón –recordó de repente, a la chica maga que la vio hace ratos- Ahora que lo menciona conocí a la chica que aparece en la foto…es… su hija ¿verdad? –todavía no podía creer que aquella adolescente sea su hija y mucho menos, que se parezca físicamente a la abogada.

-Así es. Es mi hija –afirmó al mirar nuevamente la foto- Sabes, tenías razón del medallón…-pausó- Se lo quité del cuello la noche que murió –le confesó- y la estafadora rusa me vio… el medallón si era de él.

-P-pero ¡Eso es un robo! –reprendió la abogada suspicaz que Phoebe Wrght sea una ladrona- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la víctima llevaba un medallón con la foto de su hija? –necesitaba saberlo, ¿qué podría significar aquello? Si ese objeto no era suyo y era de la víctima, ¿qué trataba de decirle?

-A veces, tomar el camino que lleva directamente a la verdad no es la mejor manera. Paciencia –le tranquilizó- Tu carrera no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

-Por cierto, creo que me he quedado sin empleo –no era chiste, era verdad- Trabajaba para Gavin después de todo –a veces no podía creer que lo haya visto salir esposado.

-Artemis… -la susodicha lo miró- ¿Y por qué no trabajas para mí?

-¿Eh? –se olvidó de repente, su pena y preocupación por su ex mentor- Se refiere… ¿trabajar en el Bufete Wright & Co.? ¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasmadamente. Era el bufete más famoso entre los abogados de su generación.

-Pues, sí. No podía ser otro –pronunció simplemente.

-Pero… espere –detuvo su emoción al recordar algo importante- Usted…usted ya no es…

-Ah, sí. Yo ya no soy una abogada. Entregué mi distintivo hace mucho -

No hacía falta alguna explicación, había oído de aquello. Hace 7 años, en aquel caso fatídico, lo cambió todo y concluyó con un triste final… y PhoebeWright se vio obligada en abandonar la abogacía.

-No ha pensado en… volver a ejercer –preguntó la chica finalmente.

-No… -Phoebe bajó por un momento la cabeza- No me siento capacitada en volver a pisar el tribunal. Como ya lo haz escuchado antes, falsificar pruebas es un delito grave…-la pelicastaña la miró con el ceño fruncido- Hablo de pruebas que no deberían existir. De sucios trucos de magia…algo que mi veredicto se emitió hace 7 años -en lugar de responderle, siguió indagando.

Artemis se le vino en la mente una que le pareció muy rara, es más, era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad y sabía que clase de prueba falsa se estaba refiriendo.

-Se refiere a esto –le mostró el naipe ensangrentado, el as de pica perdido de la víctima- Me lo dio su…ejem, hija, Sra. Wright.

-Sí, sería imposible haberlo encontrado en la escena del crimen –lo admitió- ¿Por qué? Porque el asesino se lo llevó. Y en su lugar, fue suerte para nosotros, haber dejado el naipe equivocado…

Se le vino en su memoria, cuando Kristoph explotó ante el naipe presentado como prueba y había dicho que el tribunal no debe aceptar una falsificación. Phoebe le cuestionó porque afirma que era un fraude, la razón podía ser que solamente el asesino sepa que eso era una falsificación.

-Lo… ¿lo hizo usted? –esperaba que no fuera cierto aquello, jamás se lo perdonaría que la abogada que tanto admiró sea una fraude como lo describió su ex mentor.

-¿Falsificar pruebas? Sí. Después de todo, fue fácil ver la verdad –nuevamente lo admitió con firmeza, abierta y calmadamente.

Artemis abrió la boca y los ojos ampliamente sin poder creerlo.

-Un abogado defensor que se precie serlo no puede hacer algo así –le reprendió molesta.

-¿Y quién se precia ser un abogado, Artemis? –le recordó calmado que el abogado defensor ya no era ella sino la susodicha.

La chica la miró sin aliento.

-Entonces…es cierto –musitó gravemente- ¡El rumor es cierto! Hace siete años que usted… -a pesar del grito estridente que estaba emitiendo, tenía suerte que no había nadie dentro de la sala, solamente ella y su cliente.

-Eso ya no importa ¿o sí? –le declaró con inocencia que la hizo salir de sus casillas.

No podía creer que fuera verdad, ella le dio toda su ayuda y tuvo fe en la ex abogada hasta el final tanto que le costó la lealtad de su mentor y su empleo; y Phoebe Wright se aprovechó de su confianza y ¡le hizo presentar una prueba falsa ante los atentos ojos del tribunal! ¡Pudo haberle costado su distintivo de letrado también y su dignidad como abogada defensora!

¡Y lo peor de todo, Phoebe ni siquiera se mostraba apenada de lo que había hecho! ¡Mia Fey nunca hubiera aprobado aquello! ¡Es mucho peor que Kristoph!

La abogada muy enfurecida, emitió un gruñido y alzó su mano a toda velocidad para dirigirla al rostro de la ex abogada.

¡PAF!

Y le abofeteó fuertemente, dejándole una bonita y notable marca roja en su mejilla.

Creo que se pasó, aunque en su opinión se lo merecía.

-…A partir de ahora comienza tu historia, Artemis… Puedo ayudarte a pasar de capítulo… -dijo Phoebe después de un largo silencio, aún mantenía su sonrisa pese a la tremenda bofetada que recibió, luego sacó una tarjeta pequeña que decía Bufete Wright y Co. en negro junto con la dirección y el nº telefónico- Esta es la dirección de mi oficina, pásate cuando quieras –la abogada lo tomó lentamente.

-Sra. Wright… -

-Oh, sobre tu bofetada. Grita "Toma ya" la próxima vez, le da más efecto –le aconsejó sin molestarse por el golpe. Tenía que admitir que la abogada, a pesar de su apariencia delicada y bonita, pegaba muy fuerte- Gracias por lo de hoy, Artemis. Me lo he pasado muy bien –ésas fueron las última palabras de Wright antes de irse, dejándola sola nuevamente en la sala de acusados con varios misterios sin resolver.

Su primer juicio se terminó. Y en ese momento, no sabía que todos esos misterios estaban relacionados entre sí. Todos los misterios de ahora, como varios hilos sueltos conectados por una sola lógica. Muy pronto, iba a descubrirlo.

Su nombre era Artemis Justice, abogada defensora. Y su historia no hizo más que comenzar.

.

Artemis hundió su rostro más en la almohada, no podía creer que su ídola la haya hecho hacer algo así. Le depositó toda su confianza y fe para luego aprovecharse de eso y casi costarle su distintivo de letrado, no sabía cuál resultó peor en ese juicio que su jefe fue el verdadero asesino o que Phoebe Wright le hizo presentar una prueba falsa en contra de su voluntad. Ambos la han traicionado, eso fue lo peor que pudieron haberle hecho.

Esto era un asco.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al oír pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Artemis –pudo oír a su padre llamándola con suavidad- ¿Está bien si paso por un momento? –

No tuvo tiempo de responderle tras oír la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose con lentitud, a pesar de eso la abogada levantó su rostro para mirarle.

-Hola –saludó entre murmullos.

-Hola –Jove devolvió el saludo sonriéndole cálidamente, se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

Los dos se sumaron en un silencio cómodo y agradable.

-Oye, papá. Sobre lo de antes, lo sient…-

-Shh, no tienes que disculparte –cortó Jove con suavidad- Si no te sientes bien en decirlo, no lo hagas por favor.

Artemis le sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes, su padre siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella incluso en momentos amargos como estos. Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio hasta que Jove habló nuevamente.

-Se que este momento no es conveniente pero quieres escucharlo –

No necesitaba preguntar lo que se trataba, al ver a su padre con su guitarra acústica en el regazo sabía lo que significaba.

-Por favor…-suplicó.

Jove sonrió a su hija también a Clay que se encontraba en la puerta, Artemis no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de tenerlos aquí y ahora. No sabría que hacer sin ellos a su lado, se sentía afortunada de tener un increíble amigo y un amoroso padre. Los dos se dignaron en disfrutar de la tranquilidad que fue tiñéndose por la hermosa y dulce música compuesta por el Sr. Justice.

La tensión y la negatividad desaparecieron en cuánto Artemis cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos del Morfeo acompañado de la dulce melodía y la hermosa voz de su progenitor.

* * *

En el otro lado del mundo, después de unas semanas del debut de la joven abogada. Dentro de un lujoso edificio, existía una persona que se enteró de aquella noticia "bomba".

-Ja*. Ja, lo siento mucho por cancelarlo. Les prometo que muy pronto les voy a dar un gran espectáculo, ja –una voz varonil y sedosa con un claro acento alemán se escuchaba en el aire- Hasta pronto –cortó la llamada con un bip.

El dueño de la voz dejó el teléfono por la mesa para después tomar el periódico de hoy entre sus manos.

-Así que Kristoph ha perdido… -las noticias eran noticias después de todo, aunque no podía creer que haya sucedido de inmediato- Y no contra cualquiera… sino contra esta bella fraülein* -en el periódico se veía la foto de una joven abogada defensora de gran belleza y jovialidad, con una mirada seria y penetrante que podía desarmar a los criminales. El hombre comenzó a sentirse intrigado, nunca en su vida, había visto a alguien tan atractiva tener el poder suficiente para atrapar a los culpables; algo le sonaba al mirar la foto de la abogada novata, como si la hubiera visto en alguna parte. De repente, le entró un interés en averiguar a la persona que derrotó a Kristoph Gavin "el mejor abogado del occidente"- ¿Qué clase de poder tienes escondido, fraülein Justice?

Sonrió para sus adentros, algo le decía que esto sería muy divertido cuando la conociera en persona.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Diccionario alemán**

 **Ja= sí**

 **Fraülein= señorita**

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Y? Ya supieron quien era el último, ¿no? espero que les haya gustado el cap!**


	4. Cap 3: el caso de la esquina parte 1

**Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney·**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Artemis Justice es una abogada defensora novata, que luego de conocer a la ex renombrada abogada defensora Phoebe Wright y su hija maga Trucy, comenzará su extraña aventura donde estará implicada en varios casos llenos de misterios, algunos extraños y otros difíciles de resolver. Pero nada la impedirá en hallar la verdad y hacer ¡Justicia! Fem Apollo

 **Género: Romance/Humor/ Crimen/ Musical/ Angustia/ Suspenso. Semi AU. Genderbender**

 **Pairing: Fem Apollo Justice/ Artemis Justice x Klavier Gavin, Fem Phoenix Wright/ Phoebe "Nix" Wright x Miles Edgeworth. Las otras parejas se revelarán más tarde.**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Advertencia: Leve spoiler de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice. Spoiler de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: Finalmente pude llegar con el caso de la esquina, lo hice de manera más resumida posible porque fue largo escribirlo mientras jugaba el juego. Disculpen por las molestias y disfruten de la historia! Le agradezco a KairiChan12 por los reviews que me dejó en mis historias, muchas gracias por tus comentarios continuaré escribiendo y trataré de publicar todo lo posible aquí, si quieres puedes pasarte en mi otra cuenta en AO3 donde la mayoría de las historias las publico ahí.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **·El caso de la esquina·**

 **ParteI**

 **Crimen en el parque, circunstancias extrañas**

La noche era oscura y silenciosa. No había ningún otro ruido que no fuera el sonido de la rueda de un carro girar lentamente.

 _Mientras nos quede aliento… la rueda del destino girará…_

Un choque impactante a velocidad de la luz, un robo de un preciado objeto y la desaparición que trajo el sonido de un silbato de emergencia…

 _Hilvanando grandes y pequeños crímenes…_

 _Y cuando la rueda pare…_

La persona que tiraba del carro se detuvo, el sonido de la rueda girar también… frente a sus ojos había un hombre, pero su atención se centró en el arma que tenía en la mano…

¡BANG!

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, un sonido de disparo resonó en el aire.

… _morirás_

* * *

La ciudad se despertó de una manera agitada, los ruidos de los autos corrían por las calles a sentidos fijos de izquierda o derecha al igual que los habitantes del mismo. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado de sus respectivas actividades, atrapados en una vida monótona sin nada nuevo que contar, todo en una especie de círculo que no parecía tener fin.

Pero, para nuestra abogada. Tenía que encontrar algo para matar su tiempo.

Artemis suspiró por enésima vez, preguntándose si tenía que hacer esto.

Ha pasado dos meses desde el arresto de Kristoph Gavin. Obtuvo una victoria en su primer juicio, pero le costó a su mentor y su empleo junto. Se había sentido deprimida en haber perdido a su maestro, al hombre que tanto admiró y respetó más que a nadie.

Tan sólo regresó al bufete Gavin para retirar sus libros y documentos, ya no tenía sentido seguir trabajando ahí sin nadie que le guiara, sabía que tarde o temprano cerrarían la oficina y ella sin nada.

Había buscado varias opciones, claro que no iba a volver a su antigua profesión, sin embargo no había ninguna a la cual iba a sentirse realmente útil. Regresaba a su apartamento, fatigada y muy decepcionada; no sabía cuantas veces ha derramado lágrimas por sus fracasos a pesar que su padre, Clay hasta el perezoso de Mikeko estuvieron ahí para consolarla.

Fue entonces que Clay y su padre la apoyaron en sus decisiones y le alentaron que debería haber alguna otra solución por la que pasó por alto. Y fue entonces, que al tocar fondo, Artemis se dio cuenta que su vida no debería terminar así. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Se juró no volver a verla después de aquel acto imperdonable que la hizo hacer, pero, no tenía otra opción. Esta sería la única manera para regresar a lo que ella era buena en verdad y a lo que siempre ha querido demostrar ante el mundo.

Aparte, la mañana en que amaneció somnolienta en su departamento su móvil sonó y recibió una alarmante llamaba que la citaba de inmediato a la oficina.

Esa era una de las razones por la que venía a este lugar, frente a la puerta del famoso bufete Wright & Co. no sabía porqué estaba temblando ahora, si era por emoción o por los nervios.

Suspiró nuevamente para disipar sus dudas y finalmente, empujar la puerta lentamente y adentrarse a la oficina.

- _Jamás me imaginé que terminaría aquí… en el famoso Bufete de Abogados Wright y Co., esto…_ –Artemis miró confundida y desconcertada al ver una montaña de chucherías ocupando la mayor parte de la habitación- _No era lo que estaba esperando de una oficina…_

-Oh, Bienvenida –apareció repentinamente una adolescente, a juzgar por su extravagante indumentaria se trataba de una maga- Supongo que ha venido para la entrevista, pasa.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Artemis con sorpresa- H-Hola, usted –se detuvo un momento al reconocerla de inmediato- _Ella es… la misma chica que vi en mi primer juicio –_ de pronto, en su mente, se le vino la imagen de un medallón con la foto de una pequeña niña en él. Según lo que le dijo la Sra. Wright, la foto era de su hija. La chica que era la viva imagen de ella hace 7 años.

La adolescente vestida de maga se detuvo para mirar detenidamente a la visitante, Artemis arqueó la ceja ¿por qué la miraba así como si estuviera analizándola?

La chica sonrió brillantemente de inmediato.

-Wau, es usted muy bella –le expresó con admiración, Artemis parpadeó por su reacción- Cielos, es como mirarme en un espejo, pero en una versión mas adulta y profesional –saltó entusiasmada causando que Artemis la mirara incomprendidamente, no podía evitarlo, esta chica rara la inquietaba- Dime, ¿crees que cuando crezca me convierta en alguien tan hermosa como tú?

-¡E-eh! Bueno… -titubeó nerviosa- Diría que…quizás

-Eso es genial, siento que mi futuro está totalmente asegurado. No sólo seré una chica talentosa sino hermosa también –divagó la niña en sus imaginaciones, Artemis tosió para llegar al grano. La chica notó aquello así que decidió cambiar de tema- Ha venido para trabajar aquí –le preguntó con una sonrisa que irradiaba inocencia y alegría pura.

-Eh… sí. He venido a trabajar para la Sra. Wright –

La chica la miró con sorpresa.

-Vino para ser aprendiz en el piano de mi mamá –cuestionó causando que Artemis la mirara confusa.

-¡No! he venido para trabajar con ella, ya sabe… como abogada defensora –

El rostro de la adolescente se tornó estupefacto para luego ponerse pensativa.

-Oye… sabes en que lugar estás –preguntó sonando que la joven abogada estuviera fuera de lugar.

-Pues, claro que sí. Esta es el Bufete Wright y Co ¿verdad? –

-mmm… deberías leer lo que dice en el letrero –

-¿En el letrero? A ver dice… oh –pudo comprobar lo que se refería- Agencia de Talentos ¿Wright? –no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-Bienvenida a Agencia de Talentos Wright, donde siempre hay lugar para usted. Dime, tienes algún talento en especial –aquella cuestión parecía que le estaba poniendo prueba.

Artemis se quedó pensativa un momento, la verdad, no tenía idea que clase de talento tenía. Excepto uno pero lo mantendría en secreto incluso lo llevaría hasta la tumba.

-¿Yo? Bueno… ¿defender? –ante la mirada desafiante de la maga, sospechó en qué estaba pensando- Oye, no puedo hacerlo aquí y ahora –esta niña la estaba dejando sin opciones, además, era muy extraña en su opinión.

-Lección nº 1: Un profesional puede actuar en cualquier lugar –le habló con seriedad, tomando un papel como maestra- Queremos que la gente se ría con nosotros, no de nosotros.

-Ah, gracias –le agradeció por el consejo. Aunque, no entendía de qué iban a reírse, de verdad- Pero, una pregunta ¿quién eres? He venido a ver a la directora de este bufete –puntualizó refiriéndose a cierta persona que le dio esta dirección.

-Vaya, haz cometido como dos errores –declaró la adolescente mirándola con cierta seriedad, sin quitarle su encanto inocente.

-¿Errores? -se sobresaltó la abogada con exasperación- ¿De qué estás hablando? He recibido esta misma mañana la llamada de la Sra. Wright –le aclaró. Se puso a zapatear en el suelo con impaciencia para luego suspirar resignada- Si este lugar se llama "Agencia de Talentos Wright", me puedes responder por favor ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó calmada y educadamente esta vez.

-Creo que así está mucho mejor… -la maga llevó su mano enguantada sobre su sombrero de copa mientras sonreía misteriosamente- Soy Trucy Wright, presidenta de esta oficina. Y soy maga –

- _Bueno, eso ya lo note. Espera ¿Q-qué?_ –acaba de oír bien, esta chica es la presidenta de esta "agencia". Estaba soñando o perdió la cabeza y acabó repentinamente en este mundo de locos- Trucy… Wright –repitió con lentitud, la imagen de la foto de una niña en el medallón se le vino en su mente. Así que esta chica, es la hija de Phoebe Wright.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Trucy sonriéndole a la abogada.

-Mi nombre es Artemis Justice, soy abogada –se presentó.

-Artemis… -Trucy meditó unos segundos para hablar luego- Curioso nombre, suena raro pero original… -le comentó.

- _Eso lo mismo me lo dijo su madre en mi debut_ –se dijo para sus adentros, no era de extrañar que eran madre e hija- Así que… esta es una agencia de talentos –pronunció después de ver varios objetos extraños depositados desordenadamente en la oficina. Incluso una agencia de talentos cualquiera tendría organizado perfectamente las cosas.

-Sí… mi mamá fundó hace siete años, cuando dejó la abogacía –le respondió la adolescente- Por ahora, en esta agencia tenemos dos clientes…

-Dos clientes… eso incluye tú –cuestionó la abogada con la ceja arqueada.

-Sí, Trucy Wright maga de postín. He actuado varias veces y me han pagado, y como lo verás, soy toda una profesional –le aclaró lo último honestamente- y la otra, es la representante de la agencia es… ¡Phoebe Wright, pianista de postín! –

Artemis se preguntó para sus adentros, ¿¡qué acaso todo el mundo dicen que son profesionales!? Había escuchado de la misma Phoebe Wright, luego de Olga Orly y ahora, esta chica que es la hija de Wright. La única cosa que faltaría es que, hasta, Clay mismo dijera que es un astronauta profesional. Su padre es un músico profesional, pero es una excepción con él.

-En este caso, tu madre –Artemis no le sorprendía aquello, después de todo no hay comparaciones entre un bufete de abogados con una agencia de talentos- Hablando de tu madre, respecto a la Sra. Wright –ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que hablar con esa mujer por la llamada que recibió esta misma mañana- ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

La expresión alegre de Trucy, de repente, fue reemplazada a una preocupada. Artemis al verla, supo que algo anda mal.

-Ella se encuentra ingresada y debe guardar reposo hasta que se recupere –

-¿¡Ingresada!? –expresó la abogada con perplejidad. Le iba a inquirir que le ocurrió pero desistió la idea de inmediato para llevar a cabo la acción- ¿En qué hospital se encuentra? –quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, puede que no le agrade mucho ahora su ex cliente pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su bienestar. Era suficiente que había perdido a su maestro y su trabajo.

-En la clínica Hickfield, queda cerca de aquí –le respondió la maga. Al mirar que la muchacha se encaminaba por la puerta, Trucy la detuvo para luego mirarla incierta- Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

-Pues, me dirijo a esa clínica. Perdón si no puedo quedarme aquí, pensaré en los talentos… -le respondió la abogada con cierta prisa para marcharse.

-Espera, iré contigo –afirmó Trucy- Ten cuidado con el Sr. Charley –advirtió cuando vio a Artemis pasando de largo la planta, casi chocándose con sus hojas.

-¿Sr. Charley? –le cuestionó ni bien cerraron la puerta.

Ambas se encaminaron por las escaleras hacia la salida y dirigiéndose a la clínica Hickfield.

-Es la planta de la agencia, la mentora de mi madre le tenía mucho cariño y la cuidaba. Mamá también hacía lo mismo cuando se hizo cargo de la oficina y ahora, yo también. Está muchos años aquí y todavía derrocha felicidad –pronunció con alegría renovada la adolescente.

Mientras caminaban por las veredas y atravesaban por las calles habitadas de mucha gente, siguiendo las direcciones, el hospital finalmente estaba a su vista.

-Sr. Charley. Vale, ok –fue lo último que respondió la abogada mientras ingresaba junto con Trucy a la entrada corrediza de la clínica.

Mentora de su madre, no se referirá a ¿Mia Fey? Debe ser que esa planta tiene una especie de valor sentimental para ella, aunque no podía encontrar respuesta para esa cuestión.

Después de preguntar a la enfermera de la recepción y llenar el formulario que cuestionaba la relación con la paciente (Artemis le tomó horas completar cada oración hasta que al final, puso que su relación con Wright era empleada o colega. Fácil fue para Trucy poner que era su hija), finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde descansaba la ex abogada.

Al entrar, Artemis encontró una habitación muy poco usual de un paciente. La cama y su entorno estaba llena de montañas de cajas de DVD's de un programa de entretenimiento infantil (la mayoría era una colección completa de "El Samurái de Acero" junto con otras sagas como "El Samurái de níquel" y "La Princesa Rosa"), varias botellas de mosto (qué esta mujer no ve que está en un hospital, en este lugar no está permitido beber alcohol) y para completar un pequeño piano rosa situado en la cama. Aunque francamente, esto no era de extrañar venido de Phoebe Wright.

Si la agencia era un completo desorden, ¿qué hubiera esperado encontrarla en un hospital? De repente su preocupación reciente por la ex abogada, se esfumó al mirar la "decoración" de su cuarto.

En la cama se encontraba la misma mujer, ahora estaba descansada mientras miraba la maratón del DVD con suma tranquilidad.

-Oh, Trucy, Artemis me alegro de verlas –saludó la mujer dejando de lado el reproductor de DVD para ver a su hija y la abogada- No esperaba verte pronto Artemis, te ves muy bien como siempre –ante ese despreocupado saludo, parecía tomar como si la hubiera visto hace 2 minutos en lugar de dos meses.

-Sra. Wright –saludó formalmente la susodicha. Ahora que la veía cara a cara, parecía que nada había cambiado desde que se vieron- Bueno… ¿qué le ha pasado? –decidió ir directamente al grano.

-Fui víctima de un atropello –le respondió sin salirse de su serenidad, como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa- Admito que el coche trató de esquivarme, imagíname volando a unos diez metros por el aire… mi cabeza dio contra un poste de teléfonos

-L-la ¡La atropellaron un coche! –la abogada no podía creerlo- ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? –cuestionó Artemis con cierta inquietud. Nadie sonreiría cuando se lastimó y menos, cuando tuvo un accidente doloroso como ese.

-Para mi suerte, sólo me torcí el tobillo –le declaró para decirle que no fue tan grave.

Menuda suerte que tenía esta mujer. Debe tener tantas listas de mala suerte que ya le empezó a tomar esto de una manera natural.

Decidió cambiar de tema, había algo que le estaba costando entenderlo desde que se enteró en su debut. Le había dicho a la ex abogada que todavía no podía creer que tuviera una hija y tan grande, pero sólo le respondió que todavía era una niña (Trucy le espetó que ya no era niña y Phoebe se rió, Artemis la miró con una mueca de "jaja un cuerno, no me lo creo"); además dijo que Trucy no sólo era una maga, era una genio y muy pronto, apreciaría su "talento" cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos, cosa que Artemis no lo entendió bien.

Decidió dejar ahí el tema sobre Trucy y hablar acerca de esa llamada que recibió en la mañana.

-Bueno… ¿por qué me llamó? –quería empezar al grano con el asunto- ¿Por qué estoy en la Agencia de Talentos Wright? –recalcó lo último, al enterarse que el bufete cambió el nombre hace 7 años y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

-No es para que te pongas así –le comentó Phoebe con suma tranquilidad.

-Mire… -Artemis ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía- Yo no quería estar aquí, en primer lugar –mencionó con honestidad. Todavía no podía perdonar a la ex abogada con lo que le había hecho hacer en su primer juicio.

-Pero, cuando te llamaron esta mañana… viniste a la oficina –recalcó Trucy con perplejidad.

-Eso es porque me dijeron: "¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estamos en un lío muy gordo en la oficina!" –narró según el contenido del alarmante mensaje- No me contaron los detalles y por un segundo, pensé que alguien se estaba muriendo, es por eso que decidí venir de inmediato.

-¿Entonces crees que esto no es un lío muy gordo? –cuestionó Phoebe sin sentirse ofendida de la poca preocupación que estaba mostrando la abogada de su situación- ¿Qué me dices de trabajar con nosotros? –al ver que la joven estaba renuente con el asunto, decidió agregar una cosa más- Creo que tengo un cliente perfecto para ti.

La abogada la miró con más atención.

-Bueno, ¿y quién es ese cliente del que habla? –le espetó con impaciencia.

La ex abogada tardó en responderle, sacó el mapa y decidió explicarle el asunto.

En el mapa se mostraba diagrama de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, estaba marcado visiblemente el edificio de la ATW (Agencia de Talentos Wright) y una zona verde escrita Parque People.

Phoebe empezó a relatar que antes de las nueve de la noche salió de la oficina para dirigirse a un restaurante indochino llamado "Casa Alden Tae" y sus dedos trazaban la dirección que había tomado y luego, se detuvo justo en un edificio que quedaba frente al parque. A la ex abogada se le hizo memoria su reciente accidente, iba tranquila caminando por las calles familiares para su trabajo, silbando una canción desconocida y sin ninguna preocupación; hasta que se vio envuelta una luz brillante que la dejó cegada y sintió un impacto doloroso por su cuerpo. Fue atropellada por el coche y chocó contra un poste de teléfonos.

-El coche salió huyendo para esta dirección –indicó en el mapa justo en la esquina- En fin ¡Buena suerte! –finalizó la redacción de su accidente- ¿Querías un cliente? Pues, aquí me tienes. Encuentra al tipo que me atropelló.

La abogada la miró desconcertada, o sea que, lo del cliente era pura mentira y no era nadie más que Phoebe (encima no le pagó cuando la defendió). Por si no sabía nada ¡Ella era abogada, no una detective o un fiscal! Si era cierto, entonces…

-Me voy de aquí –pronunció para encaminarse con indiferencia hacia la puerta.

-No te pongas así –le detuvo Phoebe- Era solo una broma.

-Pues, no me pareció graciosa –le respondió Artemis con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, mamá le encanta hacer bromas hasta las que carecen de gracia –le aclaró Trucy.

Antes de que Artemis pudiera preguntar algo más fue interrumpida por un grito que venía cerca de la misma habitación en la que se encontraban las mujeres.

-¡Señor por favor tiene que firmar esto antes! –

-¡Cálmese por favor! –

-¡No me molesten! –le respondió una voz que sonaba muy pero muy molesta a las enfermeras, a juzgar por lo fuerte que se escuchaba Artemis supuso que no tardaría en entrar a esta habitación.

Al girar su mirada hacia la ex abogada y su hija, vio que Phoebe dejó a un lado su entretenimiento y tan sólo miraba con expresión de sorpresa a la puerta mientras Trucy curiosidad aunque no podía adivinar que es lo que pensaba.

-Parece que vino muy rápido –fue lo único que comentó Trucy.

Justo cuando la maga terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió con vehemencia entrando un hombre enojado que a la abogada se encogió de miedo por su mirada, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus rasgos y su atuendo formal.

El hombre era atractivo a simple vista, alto vestido con traje que consistía camisa blanca con corbata con volados blancos, chaleco café, pantalón con gabardina escarlata. Sus rasgos eran cabello y ojos afilados color gris cubiertos por lentes de cristal descansando sobre el puente de su nariz.

Artemis abrió ampliamente los ojos al reconocerlo, ese hombre era…

-¿M-Miles? –preguntó Phoebe sin salir de estupor al verlo ahora mismo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Miles le miró severamente a la ex abogada sin cambiar su ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Vine en cuanto escuché que estuviste involucrada en un accidente, de nuevo –recalcó lo último, aunque francamente esta clase de situación en que estaba envuelta no le extrañaba- Pensaste que nunca me enteraría de esto, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió en avisarme?

-¿C-Cómo supiste que yo –

-Trucy me lo dijo esta misma mañana en el teléfono –cortó Miles respondiéndole.

Phoebe no tardó en mirarle a su hija.

-Me delataste acaso –cuestionó con un ligero puchero.

-Él me preguntó cómo estabas, nunca le iba a mentir ¿cierto? –respondió Trucy encogiéndose de hombros.

Artemis de repente empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, el ambiente parecía haberse tomado íntimo ni bien vio entrar al mismo e inigualable pero legendario fiscal Miles Edgeworth en esta misma habitación hablándole a su rival hospitalizada y a su hija como si fueran viejos amigos o quizás…

-Por cierto, papá estoy feliz de verte –la maga no tardó en ir a abrazarle al fiscal y depositarle un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Trucy pero ahora necesito hablar de algo muy serio con tu madre –el susodicho no tardó en devolverle el abrazo a la maga, al separarse levemente siguió mirándole a Phoebe.

Ah, eso es verdad. ¡Momento! ¿¡Acaba de escuchar a Trucy llamarle a Miles Edgeworth "papá!?

-Miles, ahora creo que no es el momento adecuado…tengo "visita" –Phoebe señaló a Artemis con tal de desviar la atención de su marido y que olvidara del asunto de haber "olvidado llamarlo a esta emergencia".

Edgeworth pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la abogada, estuvo absorto en recriminarle a su mujer que no lo había reparado antes. Enderezándose su postura profesional dirigió su atención hacia la joven.

-Siento mucho por mi brusco comportamiento reciente, usted debe ser la abogada defensora Artemis Justice –saludó educadamente el fiscal como si su reciente comportamiento de "padre enfadado" haya sido producto de un sueño.

La abogada algo aturdida por lo que acaba de ser testigo dio un respingo.

-N-No, ¡está bien, señor! –respondió bruscamente sin poder creer que Miles Edgeworth le estaba hablando- S-Sí, soy Artemis Justice ¡un gusto en conocerlo! –

Edgeworth quedó algo pasmado ante el grito que pegó la joven, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Ignorando las risas mal disimuladas de la ex abogada y la maga.

-Es un gusto conocerla finalmente, supongo que haz oído hablar de mí Srta. Justice me llamo Miles Edgeworth Fiscal General, soy marido de Phoebe Wright y padre de Trucy –se presentó.

Claro que había oído hablar de él, Miles Edgeworth era más leyenda en el mundo de la ley a comparación de Phoe…¡espera un momento! ¿¡Acaba de decir que es marido de Phoebe Wright!? ¿¡Papá de Trucy!?

Tratando de recuperarse de su aturdimiento y evitar vergüenzas, la abogada decidió recomponerse.

-E-es un gus…placer conocerlo, Sr. Edgeworth –pronunció finalmente.

-Quiero agradecerle por la ayuda que ha dado a mi esposa, también quisiera disculparme en su nombre por los problemas que pudo haberle causado –se inclinó caballerosamente el fiscal ante la abogada.

-Oye, no le hice tantos –Phoebe iba a replicar pero una mirada severa de su marido le hizo callar de inmediato.

Artemis se sentía abrumada por la presencia del fiscal, pero a la vez halagada por su caballerosidad había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de su personalidad y profesionalidad, no le extrañaba que Miles Edgeworth haya sido popular con las mujeres.

-N-no, no hay problema Sr. Edgeworth, es mi trabajo como abogada defensora. Defender a los inocentes es lo que más importa –aunque en ese juicio le había costado su mentor y su trabajo, no sabía si por la acción de Phoebe que le hizo hacer en contra de su voluntad haya valido la pena.

Edgeworth la miró detenidamente, pero sonrió con sinceridad que le dejó con la guardia baja a Artemis.

-Estoy agradecido de verdad, usted es realmente alguien muy admirable Srta. Justice –

La susodicha no tardó de sentir calor en sus mejillas.

-Jeje, papá es todo un caballero ¿no crees, mamá? –Trucy miró divertidamente la expresión que ponía la abogada mientras hablaba con su padre.

-Sí, en mis tiempos tenía un gran número de admiradoras –divagó Phoebe recordando sus días cuando fue una joven abogada defensora.

Edgeworth no tardó en sacar de su cartera un cheque extendiéndole a la abogada, que lo miró sin comprender.

-Es por la ayuda que proporcionó siendo defensora de Phoebe, supongo que no le ha pagado aún –

Artemis iba a negar, pero tras detenerse para recordar el acontecimiento con más detalle era cierto. Estuvo tan abrumada tras el arresto de su ex mentor que no había caído en cuenta que su cliente no le había pagado por su servicio.

Edgeworth tomando el silencio de la abogada unos minutos como un sí. Miró mal a su mujer.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Phoebe haciéndose la incomprendida.

-¿Es cierto que no le haz pagado, mamá? –cuestionó Trucy abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tacaña, Phoebe? –Edgeworth no tardó en recriminarle.

-Sí, mamá. Después de toda la ayuda que te ha dado Arty, además que perdió su empleo y todo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? –Trucy no le dio tiempo de responderle a su madre, la miró con regaño aunque su expresión a comparación de Edgeworth parecía tierna.

Artemis no sabía como reaccionar (que Miles Edgeworth estaba de su lado o que Trucy le haya llamado "Arty", quizás por las dos cosas), pero le resultaba satisfactoria ver la expresión resignada de la ex abogada tras ser acorralada por su marido y su propia hija.

-Está bien, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer –pronunció finalmente la ex abogada dándose por vencida de las miradas insistentes de Miles y Trucy.

-No te disculpes con nosotros, discúlpate con la Srta. Justice –le recriminó Miles ante la irresponsabilidad característica de su esposa, a veces actuaba como una inmadura mocosa.

-Bien, lo siento mucho por todo, Artemis –se disculpó a regañadientes.

-Eso no sonó sincera, mamá –Trucy aún tenía las manos apoyadas en su cadera- Porqué no mejor le tocas el piano como disculpa.

Al ver que no estaban llegando a nada, Artemis decidió intervenir.

-N-no, No. Está bien, no es necesario tantas molestias –

-Quiero que lo acepte, insisto –le tendió el cheque, que la abogada tardó unos momentos en tomarlo finalmente con timidez- También será el pago por la molestia que está tomando en ayudar a la agencia.

Dios, había tantos ceros en ese cheque. Artemis no podía creer que estaba recibiendo una suma de dinero tan grande, hace mucho que había obtenido pero en su anterior empleo.

-En serio que está dispuesto a pagarme con este precio, Sr. Edgeworth –le cuestionó algo dudosa.

-No hay problema, como dije antes usted está ayudando mucho a mi familia cualquiera que haga eso lo considero digno de mi tiempo y respeto –admitió el fiscal encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo el dinero nunca fue su problema.

-D-de acuerdo, no es molestia mía aunque la Sra. Wright no me haya pagado estoy dispuesta en ayudarlos igual –respondió con firmeza la abogada después de titubear y guardar el cheque.

Miles la miró con sorpresa, pero se recompuso sonriéndole levemente. En serio que esta abogada tenía mucho potencial además de su determinación de ayudar a otros sin esperar algo a cambio le recordaba a cierta persona en esta misma habitación tendida en la cama.

-Nos vemos, papá y mamá –Trucy salió por la puerta junto con la abogada después de haber escuchado los últimos detalles para volver a la oficina- No seas cruel con mamá, papá.

-Que les vaya bien con la investigación, Trucy. Buena suerte a usted también, Srta. Justice –saludó a las chicas, ni bien cerraron la puerta ahora estaba a solas con su esposa.

Pasados unos minutos, Edgeworth finalmente habló.

-Ahora, Phoebe. Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa sobre por qué no me haz avisado de tu accidente –

La susodicha tan sólo suspiró, sería un día largo.

* * *

Estaban a unas cuadras para la oficina, mientras caminaban Artemis decidió preguntar sobre ciertas cosas a la maga.

-Oye, Trucy –

-¿Sí? –la maga la miró con curiosidad.

-Tu papá es Miles Edgeworth ¿no? –

-Por supuesto, creí que él ya te lo había dicho –arqueó la ceja ante la obvia respuesta.

- _Sí, pero aún no puedo creer que él sea tu padre o que sea el esposo de la Sra. Wright_ –pensó para sus adentros- No, me refiero a… ¿Por qué te haces llamar Wright si el apellido de tu papá es Edgeworth?

-Oh, puedo llamarme Trucy Wright y Trucy Edgeworth a la vez. Pero ya que ahora estoy trabajando en la Agencia de Talentos "Wright" tengo que mantener mi imagen siendo una Wright ¿comprendes? –aclaró la maga como una simple lógica.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Artemis aunque eso no había explicado mucho.

Al llegar a la oficina, la abogada miró el reloj que marcaba las 10:05 a.m. la Sra. Wright le había dicho que su "verdadero cliente" pasaría por aquí así que tendría que esperar a que hiciera presencia.

-¿¡A ver!? –un grito estridente la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿¡Por cuánto tiempo pretenden hacerme esperar!?

La abogada estuvo perpleja, al escucharlo cerca podía jurar que el dueño de aquella voz se encontraba dentro de la sala ahora. Trucy entró para recibirlo.

-Ah, muy buenos días Sr. Eldoon–saludó con alegría sin estar extrañada del grito.

-Hola, Trucy guapa –saludó un hombre que parecía de 40 años, vestido de camisa manga corta blanca, delantal blanco atado en su cintura, pantalón oscuro y una tela color celeste descansando sobre sus hombros junto con una armónica colgado en su cuello. Tenía cejas muy prominentes color negra y una cabellera rubia que parecían fideos junto con una gorra roja que imitaba un tazón. Artemis podía especular que se trataba de un cocinero o algo así- Parece que tu madre tuvo una mala pasada ¿no?

-No se preocupe, ella está bien. Solo tiene que guardar reposo hasta que se recupere –le aseguró la maga- Además papá está con ella ahora.

El hombre reparó de inmediato la presencia de la abogada en la sala. Al mirarla de cerca, el tipo volteó un momento su mirada para esconder el rubor de su rostro.

-Y usted debe ser la Srta. Temis ¿no? perdón si la he asustado con mi grito –se disculpó el hombre con educación.

-N-no, señor. Está bien, no pasa nada –aunque su nombre es "Artemis" no "Temis".

-Tu jefa te contó lo que me ha pasado, no me dejes tirado, Temis –rogó aunque cada pronunciación que hacía parecía como si quisiera dar pelea.

-No se preocupe por su defensa, señor. Estoy trabajando en eso –le respondió la abogada sin evitar esconder su entusiasmo. Cliente o no, si eso significaba que podía volver a ejercer en los tribunales y ayudarlo, podía valer la pena.

-¿…Defensa? –preguntó el hombre extrañado- ¿Es que te han quedado crudos los fideos? ¡Aquí es demasiado tarde para defensas! –le espetó- ¡Han asaltado mi castillo! ¡Han forzado mi fortaleza! ¡Han dispuesto de mi puesto! –expresó enojado como si alguien le ha arrebatado su pertenencia más valiosa.

-P-perdón si no lo estoy entendiendo, ¿podría repetirlo? –pidió Artemis algo cohibida.

-¡Que me lo han robado! Mi puesto de fideos ¡Ha desaparecido! –exclamó Guy enojado.

-¿L-le… robaron? –cuestionaron ambas chicas.

Eldoon se dispuso a contar lo sucedido. Anoche ha estado haciendo su ronda de siempre, tocando el silbato (un desafinado blues, según la opinión de la abogada), cerró el puesto y lo aparcó cerca de su casa. Sin embargo, la mañana a primera hora, su puesto ya no estaba, no quedó ni un rastro de él. Todos sus cuencos estaban ahí, contando sus ollas y todos los instrumentos de la cocina; sin ese puesto estaba completamente acabado.

-Ya. Pues, eso sería todo ¡Mucha suerte, señoritas! –pronunció recuperándose inmediatamente de su tristeza.

-¿Mucha…? ¡Eh! Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga? –cuestionó la abogada tratando de asimilar la petición.

-¡Busca mi puesto de ramen, por favor! –pidió Eldoon- ¡Cuando lo traigas de vuelta, te prometo que podrás comer todos los ramen's que quieras, Srta.! Pero cuidado, los hago muy salados que con sólo consumir dos cuencos te matan –le advirtió.

-Eh, Señor debo aclararle una cosa, soy una abogada defensora no una detective –le aclaró la abogada señalando su distintivo prendido en la solapa de su chaleco rojo- Mi deber es defender… no buscar objetos perdidos.

Al parecer el tipo no la escuchó, porque en el mapa que Trucy le pasó en sus manos, señaló con una visible cruz roja en un punto cercano a la agencia, que era al frente.

-Ésta es mi casa, si necesitas información, pásate ahí ¿vale? –señaló con la punta del marcador el punto marcado- Lo necesito en cuanto antes, Srta. Temis. Si no hago ramen ahora mismo, estaré arruinado. Bueno me voy a casa ahora, mucha suerte con la búsqueda –no le dio la oportunidad a la abogada y se fue de la oficina.

Al parecer, las cosas han dado un giro totalmente insólito. Primero, el accidente de Phoenix y ahora, un robo del puesto de fideos. ¿Qué seguirá en la lista?

-Arty…-llamó la maga con cierta vacilación- Quisiera pedirte un favor también…

Extrañada ante la inusual expresión de Trucy, Artemis la miró con atención- Esta bien, te escucho –

-He perdido mis valiosas braguitas –soltó finalmente la maga.

-Las…braguitas –repitió como si las hubiera escuchado mal, esto se tornó algo incómodo- ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellas, Trucy? –

La maga contó que fue anoche, rememorando aquel momento, estaba lo más tranquila en la agencia mientras esperaba a su madre. Cuando dispuso a dejar secar sus braguitas favoritas por la ventana luego de lavarlas bien, de la nada apareció un desconocido y las arrebató. Trucy corrió tras él gritándole que las devolviera.

-Vaya, eso fue muy valiente lo que hiciste –dijo Artemis luego de oír atentamente su historia. Si hubiera estado en los zapatos de Trucy también habría hecho lo mismo hasta usaría su sartén como defensa, si es que el ladrón se negaba a devolverlas.

-Pero, se escapó… -pronunció Trucy con impotencia- No sé que voy a hacer sin esas braguitas…

No entendía porque unas braguitas podían llegar tener un valor especial para una chica, pero era Trucy, debe ser un valor sentimental como para considerarlas sus favoritas. Al igual que Mia con la planta llamada Sr. Charley.

-La escena del crimen está cerca –señaló la maga en el mapa con un cruz color rosa, ocurrió justo en la agencia de talentos- Bueno al parecer las cosas se están animando más ¿no crees? –pronunció Trucy - Ayer no teníamos recado y hoy tenemos tres casos –dijo entusiasmada.

-Supongo que sí –le respondió Artemis sin mucha alegría como la maga. Investigar el accidente de atropello, encontrar el puesto de fideos perdido y ahora, no menos importante, encontrar las braguitas robadas de Trucy. Y ninguno de ellos está relacionado con los tribunales. No podía evitar sentirse cabizbaja por la decepción.

-¡Vamos, Arty! ¡No te pongas así! –exclamó Trucy notando el desanimo de la abogada- ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Artemis suspiró por enésima vez con mucha pesadez.

- _No tengo nada mejor que hacer y ni siquiera puedo llevar a cabo una defensa_ –querría llorar internamente, mejor sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse- _Bueno, no es para ponerse así, Justice. ¡Manos a la obra!_

La abogada con una extraña determinación apenas prendida en su pecho, junto con Trucy abandonaron la oficina para ponerse a trabajar. Decidieron dirigirse a la zona indicada por Phoebe, a ver, según en el mapa el incidente ocurrió justo frente en la entrada del Parque People que quedaba a unos metros de distancia.

Después de investigar y preguntar a ciertos testigos, entre ellos se trató de la esposa de un jefe yakuza de una familia muy temida llamada Kitaki y a una linda chica que parece estar familiarizada con ellos (más bien Trucy le dio folleto de la Agencia ahora llamada "Polivalente Wright") incluyendo al mismo Sr. Guy Eldoon, supieron que auto atropelló a Phoebe pertenecía a alguien de la Clínica Meraktis, se consiguió algunas pruebas (el retrovisor roto del auto que atropelló a la ex abogada, un cuenco de fideos y un teléfono color rosa) y las braguitas de Trucy que resultaron que era una utilería para sus trucos mágicos.

Al llegar a la agencia se tiró con pesadez sobre el sofá para descansar su espíritu fatigado, estaba presionada por todo este asunto y le dolía las piernas de tanto caminar. La verdad, de todos los cabos sueltos, estaba interesada el crimen ocurrido en el parque People; no sabía de los detalles tan sólo que ocurrió un asesinato bajo circunstancias "extrañas" debido que la policía no las dejaban pasar junto con esa inspectora que usaba bata de laboratorio y comía ruidosamente una bolsa llena de bocadillos conocida como inspectora Skye.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa de la maga, Artemis dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Quería volver a los tribunales, si tuviera un caso del crimen que resolver, no. mejor dicho, un cliente a quien defender estaría agradecida por Dios y los grandes héroes de la justicia.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando vio a la misma mujer de la mansión Kitaki cruzar por el umbral de la oficina, Artemis se incorporó levantándose de su asiento.

-Disculpe… -pronunció la chica con cierta vacilación- Perdón por mi intromisión…

-¡No se preocupe! –le interrumpió Trucy entusiasmada- ¡Ha venido a un sitio adecuado, puede contar con nuestra ayuda!

La chica dio las gracias y se presentó. Su nombre es Alita Tiala, al leer el folleto que decía que tenían abogados defensores (tal vez, Trucy añadió en su folleto) y quería que representaran a su prometido, quien fue arrestado esta mañana por asesinato (Artemis la miró con más atención, en su interior podía sentir infinita cantidad de emoción y felicidad viajar por sus venas). Su prometido es Wocky Kitaki, el hijo único del cuarto jefe del clan Kitaki y mostró una foto de él. Se trataba de un joven de peinado extraño, cara algo zorruna, usaba una campera fucsia con dibujos de zorro con manga blanca y franja fucsia por los costados y una camiseta con estampa del tejón malote (Artemis no encontraba palabras para describirlo ¿ése será su cliente? No parecía tener pinta del hijo de un jefe yakuza).

El asesinato ocurrió en el parque cerca de la mansión Kitaki, la víctima recibió un disparo con la pistola en circunstancias inusuales, según lo que dijo algunos testigos que interrogó.

-¡Por favor, ayuden a Wocky! –suplicó Alita con una mirada llena de preocupación colocando una mano en su pecho- Les he preparado un requerimiento, puede que lo necesiten –entregó un sobre blanco, la abogada lo tomó con cuidado y guardó en su portafolio.

-¡Bien! ¡Examinemos en la escena del crimen! –exclamó Trucy sintiendo el mismo entusiasmo de la abogada.

Se despidieron de Alita Tiala y abandonaron nuevamente la oficina para encaminarse directamente al Parque People. Artemis no podía contener su emoción, finalmente, un caso estaba en sus manos y su primera visita en la escena de un crimen.

Vio a Trucy con la petición en la mano y se acercó al guardia que custodiaba en la entrada.

-Ah, otra vez tú niña ¿Acaso no puede ir a otro sitio para jugar? –

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Y yo no soy una niña! –le recriminó muy molesta la maga colocando las manos en la cadera- ¡Tenemos un requerimiento!

El policía con la ceja levantada tomó el sobre y lo abrió para leerlo. Luego, parecía que negó nuevamente con la cabeza y Trucy volvió a donde la abogada con la cabeza gacha y una mirada decepcionada.

-¿Qué sucedió, Trucy? –preguntó Artemis sintiendo cierta pena hacia la maga.

-No me quiere dejar pasar –le respondió con tristeza mientras le devolvía el sobre con la carta.

La abogada con cierta extrañeza leyó el dorso de la carta, decía "Petición de asesinato".

- _Ya veo por qué no la dejó pasar, supongo que la Srta. Tiala se equivocó de carta al escribir el requerimiento_ –suspiró. Decidió que ella misma debía hablarle, siendo adulta, quizás el guardia la escuche esta vez.

-Disculpe, señor –llamó, el guardia la miró- Necesito hablar con usted.

El tipo solo la miró fijamente y se puso muy rojo, la abogada lo miró extrañada ¿qué le sucedía ahora?

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -

-¡No te me acerques! ¡No tratarás de confundirme con tus embrujantes encantos! –bramó el guardia, ahora rojo y nervioso.

Artemis parpadeó. Ahora ella estaba confundida de su reacción.

-¿Q-Qué quiso decir con eso? –

Trucy se le acercó a la abogada, miró divertidamente la situación.

-En serio, Arty. Pareces tener un poder especial, hiciste que ese guardia volviera a estar rojo otra vez –

-Otra vez con eso ¡Yo no hice nada! -¿Por qué la mayoría de los guardias reaccionan así?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al ver que el mismo guardia del parque, estaba conversando con una persona que llamó su atención. Artemis se congeló al reconocerlo.

-Arty ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Trucy ante su repentino cambio, esa expresión parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hallo*, fraülein's* –saludó un atractivo joven de piel bronceada, cabello rubio platino trenzado, ojos azules brillantes y vestido de un traje rockero con un acento extranjero. Artemis, a juzgar por su llamativa ropa, supuso que era el dueño de aquella moto.

-Ah… hola –Trucy devolvió el saludo torpemente sin importar no haber entendido la palabra extranjera, era inevitable, el chico era alguien absolutamente guapo como para ignorarlo.

La abogada, en cambio, no estaba shockeada por eso. El joven que estaba frente a sus ojos, sin duda era la viva imagen de su ex mentor (la diferencia podía ser que su manera de vestirse era muy opuesta al estilo conservador de Kristoph y no usaba lentes).

-No hay ningún problema, puede pasar, Sr. Gavin –informó el guardia.

-¿S-sr. Gavin? –repitió Artemis sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Este hombre no era su antiguo maestro, era imposible, estaba ahora mismo en la prisión. Pero, tenía el mismo apellido y se parecía mucho, acaso era…

-Disculpa, nos conocemos en alguna parte –preguntó el "Sr. Gavin" con una sonrisa fresca y encantadora al notar que la joven abogada lo observaba.

-Eh…no. No lo creo –respondió de inmediato, sacando a flote sus nervios.

-Jeje, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa –le sonrió amablemente- Debo decir que estoy acostumbrado a que me inspeccionen las chicas, pero ésta es la primera vez que me topo con una preciosidad como usted –el chico era demasiado alto, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue inclinarse a la altura de Artemis, quien se tensó mucho por su cercanía (¡estaba invadiendo su espacio personal!), sin embargo, no podía moverse ¡estaba paralizada en frente de alguien que se parecía a su ex mentor!.

-Arty, creo que ese chico te ha echado el ojo –decía la maga entre risas.

Artemis se percató de la presencia de Trucy y del guardia, así que, instintivamente se alejó a una distancia precavida del chico, aunque éste seguía sonriendo como si se divirtiera de su reacción. Aquello hizo que la abogada frunciera el ceño aunque el calor de sus mejillas no desapareció.

-¡Arty, estás roja! –Trucy la miró sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Sólo te imaginas cosas, Trucy! –respondió Artemis exaltada.

-Ellas pueden entrar también. Con permiso, Herr* agente –aviso el joven centrado ahora en el guardia.

-Sí, señor –obedeció sin chistar.

-Vienen, schön* –invitó el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia las dos chicas.

-Sí –Trucy tomó su mano y se adentraron juntos al parque.

-Espera, Trucy. No tienes que hablar con los descono… -muy tarde, la maga junto con el "extraño guapo" desaparecieron de su vista- Olvídalo –se dijo con pesadez, decidió no perder el tiempo y los siguió.

Muy dentro del parque, se toparon con lo que llamaría "la escena del crimen" a juzgar varios números ubicados en cada objeto que había ahí, contando la lona y el carro… ¡un segundo! Aquel carro de fideos…

-Aquí les dejo. Que disfruten de su investigación, preciosas –la voz del joven, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada como la caricia de una brisa.

-Gracias. Nos volveremos a vernos –preguntó la adolescente al notar que se iba.

-Pregúntale al viento, estaré cabalgando sobre él –el joven lanzó un guiño disimulado a Artemis. Y tal como apareció, el joven se encaminó a la salida sin decir otra palabra más.

- _¿Q-quién demonios era ese sujeto?_ –se preguntó, una vez que se haya recuperado del aturdimiento. Era como si hubiera estado conteniendo su respiración por largas horas, no podía pensar con claridad… ese sujeto definitivamente no era el Sr. Gavin, por muy parecido que fuera.

-Oigan, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí? –irrumpió una voz que sonaba molesta, al mirar a la persona acercarse a donde estaban ubicadas, vieron que era la inspectora Skye. Al verlas, también las reconoció- Ah, son ustedes ¿cómo es que entraron?

-Oh! Ese chico… mejor dicho ese príncipe nos dejó pasar –le respondió mostrando admiración por el chico de recién, Artemis podía sospechar que tal vez fue el único hombre que la trató con caballerosidad (la mayoría le dijeron niña).

-Ese cretino pomposo, siempre metiéndose en mi camino –decía la inspectora Skye para sí, algo irritada- Aun así, ¡está prohibido estar aquí! –pronunció firmemente.

-Espere, aquí le tengo un requerimiento –Artemis le presentó la carta recibida de Alita Tiala.

A pesar de haber leído el requerimiento, la Inspectora Skye no dejaba que tocaran la escena del crimen (Por lo menos encontraron el puesto de ramen del Sr. Eldoon aunque le hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias) así tampoco respondía sus preguntas en cuanto sacaba una bolsa de bocadillos y los mascaba ruidosamente mientras se hablaba para sí misma que para las chicas.

Al ver que no podían avanzar en nada con la testaruda y desinteresada inspectora Skye, Artemis recordó las palabras del Sr. Edgeworth, tendría que recurrir a él después de todo no tenía ninguna otra opción, quería avanzar con la investigación y necesitaba encontrar pistas.

Decidida por ayuda, decidió abandonar el Parque People. Total, por la manera que come los bocadillos la inspectora Skye y divagaba para sí, no se daría cuenta de sus ausencias.

Al volver a la Clínica Hickfield, fueron recibidas por Phoebe junto con Miles preguntando cuál sería el problema. Artemis había narrado todo lo sucedido, ya tenía un cliente para defender por la petición de Alita Tiala, el asesinato ocurrido en el Parque People, que han encontrado el puesto de fideos perdido de Guy y el encuentro con aquella inspectora huraña con bata de laboratorio, que no les dejaba tocar nada en la escena del crimen.

Edgeworth y Phoebe no tardaron en reconocer ante la descripción que acaba de dar las chicas.

\- Mmm… no sabía que estaba involucrada en este caso –pronunció Phoebe después de escuchar que usaba "bata de laboratorio".

-La conocen –pronunció Artemis con curiosidad.

-Sí, la conocimos en un caso que hemos tomado hace diez años. Por aquel entonces, ella estaba en el instituto –comentó el fiscal, Artemis abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso quería decir que la inspectora Skye, debía tener más o menos su edad- Su nombre es Ema Skye.

-¡Oye, mamá! Si la conoces, entonces debes saber sobre ese "misterioso príncipe de la moto" –cuestionó Trucy recalcando con suma admiración el título, Artemis podía suponer que se estaba refiriendo a aquel chico que las dejó pasar en el Parque People (era demasiado largo el título, había otras maneras mucho menos fantasiosas llamándolo príncipe y moto en la oración)-¡Ése chico le echó un ojo a Arty!

La susodicha se sonrojó en respuesta.

-… ¿Príncipe? No sabía que aun te gustaba los cuentos de princesa, Artemis. O los chicos malos –comentó divertida la ex abogada.

-¡O-oye! ¿Tengo cara de niña o qué? Para empezar, eso que dijo al último es un estereotipo ¡no todos los que pasean en moto sean chicos malos o esas cosas! –le recriminó la abogada.

-Eso quiere decir que sí te gusta el "príncipe misterioso", por la manera que lo defiendes te delató jajaja –Phoebe se rió divertida seguido de Trucy mientras Edgeworht comenzaba a sentir mucha pena por la joven abogada, el rostro de Artemis se puso tan rojo que hacía juego con el color de su traje. No entendía porqué se estaba sonrojando ante comentarios nada divertidos, aquello le puso más enojada y nerviosa.

-¡Ya déjese de bromas, Sra. Wright! –espetó alzando la voz y sus manos cerradas en un par de puños- ¡Y dígame quién era ese chico que se parecía al Sr. Gavin!

-Bueno, no te pongas así. Era solo una bromita –Artemis la miró mal, Phoebe mejor decidió responder su pregunta- Él es el hermano pequeño de Kristoph, su nombre es Klavier Gavin… el dios del rock and roll.

-Mmn, Klavier –repitió Trucy pensativa- ¡Muy bonito nombre! Suena sugerente…

-Nunca pensé que volvería ahora mismo ese sujeto después de tantos años –pronunció Edgeworth con cierto resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Phoebe, quien colocó su mano sobre la mano de su marido para calmarlo. Miles al sentir la mano de su esposa captó el mensaje y se relajó bajo sus toques.

En cambio, Artemis quedó en shock total. Su ex mentor… ¿¡tiene un hermano!?

Esto era extraño, mejor dicho desconcertante. Si antes había trabajado en su bufete, debería saber de antemano que tenía un hermano. Klavier Gavin era muy parecido a Kristoph, a pesar de su apariencia moderna y rebelde (alusión por el apodo "dios del rock and roll, ya con eso es sabido que es un rockero), era notable que sea su hermano de sangre. ¿Por qué nunca le mencionó antes?

-Puede que lo vuelvas a ver –las palabras de aliento de la Sra. Wright la sacaron de sus pensamientos- Aunque no es de extrañar que Klavier se haya sentido atraído hacia ti, Artemis. Eres casi idéntica a mi mentora cuando se trata de admiradores…

La aludida lo miró con una ceja arqueada, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? ¿debería tomarlo como un cumplido?

-Wau, Arty. ¡Eres muy popular! ¡Qué envidia me da! –pronunció Trucy con entusiasmo y admiración hacia la abogada- Algún día, quisiera ser tan hermosa como tú.

-Eh, b-bueno, gracias… -eso lo tomaría como un halago venido de Trucy.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Edgeworth tratando de cambiar el tema sobre Klavier Gavin.

El problema era que la inspectora no las dejaba investigar la escena, Phoebe les había dicho que vuelvan a la oficina de la agencia y del sombrero de copa de seda hay un frasco con polvo blanco, una vez que lo encuentren deben mostrarlo a la inspectora y darles recuerdos de su parte.

Sin entender los detalles, Artemis acató la orden y regresó a la agencia con Trucy. Del extraño armario hecho de cajas (que se usaban para el truco de cortar a una persona con un serrucho) descansaba el sombrero de copa similar al de Trucy; Artemis sacó y se trataba de un frasco pequeño que decía palabras sumamente complejas e impronunciables junto con un palito con algodón en el extremo, guardaron dentro de su portafolio y salieron nuevamente para dirigirse al Parque People.

El objeto se trató de un extraño polvo blanco para huellas dactilares, en cuanto le mostraron, según lo indicado, la joven detective pareció haberlo reconocido y por primera vez (desde que la vieron) cambió de expresión. Adivinó que trabajan en el Bufete Wright & Co, al escuchar "mamá" de los labios de Trucy, la expresión de Ema no fue más que sorpresa pura al oír que la Sra. Wright tiene una hija.

-Oh, Dios. Usted es la hija de la Sra. Wright y usted su aprendiz –exclamó con la sorpresa pintando en su rostro- No lo sabía, estaré dispuesta a ayudarlas en todo lo que me necesiten.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo cuando dijo que era la aprendiza de la Sra. Wright, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Al menos, el estado de ánimo de la inspectora mejoró mucho y podía contar con su ayuda con el caso.

El caso del asesinato ocurrió en la noche, el cadáver se encontraba tirando un puesto de fideos y la herida es una bala en la sien, le dispararon con una pistola. La víctima es Pal Meraktis, el médico y dueño de la Clínica Meraktis. Artemis le contó que estuvieron en esa clínica por cuestiones relacionadas, Ema supuso que el doctor robó el puesto de fideos y lo arrastró por el parque aunque no sabía el porqué (Artemis y Trucy tampoco lo sabían).

Wocky Kitaki, el acusado estuvo en la escena y una persona fue testigo del momento e informó a la policía, según Ema, aquella persona testificará mañana en el juicio (Artemis sentía que estaba en serios aprietos).

Guardó la foto del carro de Eldoon en su portafolio junto con el informe de la autopsia que Ema le entregó.

Ahora, era el momento de examinar. El maniquí en el puesto era para marcar la posición en que estuvo la víctima, al menos resolvieron los tres casos (la peor parte va ser resolver un caso de asesinato y encontrar cierta explicación con Eldoon, que su puesto es una escena del crimen), Artemis encontró algo que llamó su atención en la papelera y era… un par de bragas enormes. Podían ser de… mejor no imaginarlo, a regañadientes las guardó en su portafolio (ignorando el halago de Trucy por encontrar otro par de braguitas) y decidió continuar con la investigación.

Junto al maniquí encontró algo que llamó su atención, según la inspectora, era una faca. Un arma común entre los yakuza, ya que el acusado es el hijo del jefe yakuza, los policías especularon que le pertenecía.

Con la ayuda de la Inspectora Skye analizaron las marcas de huellas dactilares con el polvo y el resultado, fue tal como la abogada temía. Las huellas pertenecían nada más ni nada menos que Wocky Kitaki, el acusado. Significaba que el acusado estuvo en la escena del crimen, el juicio ni siquiera comenzó y ya sentía que estaba perdiendo. Esto le daba muy mala espina.

La inspectora Skye le animó, diciéndole que la Sra. Wright estuvo en la misma situación cuando fue abogada.

-Oye, ya conoces a tu defendido –preguntó la inspectora mientras se tocaba su cabello pensativamente.

-¿E-eh? B-bueno, todavía no –le respondió la abogada.

-Será mejor que vayas pronto al centro de detención, la hora de visitas se está terminando –

Ante el aviso repentino de la inspectora, Artemis se puso alarmada, sentía como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca. Decidió que ya reunió pruebas suficientes y la hora de la investigación terminó, se despidió de Ema agradeciéndole por su ayuda científica y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el Centro de Detención.

Al llegar, apenas pudo contener el aliento cuando el guardia avisó que la hora de visitas se terminó. Artemis le suplicó al menos, unos pequeños minutos para conversar con el acusado, al guardia sin poder resistir a la belleza de la abogada, concedió unos minutos más.

Ahora mismo, el guardia dijo que el acusado está conversando en privado con su padre, el cuarto jefe del clan Kitaki Big Wins Kitaki. Trucy y Artemis se dispusieron a esperar al acusado, pero, varios gritos las sacaron de sus cavilaciones; podían suponer que alguien estaba teniendo una discusión sumamente acalorada.

-¡A morir! ¡Tú eres el que tiene los días contados, ōyaji*! –espetó una voz elevada por la molestia e irritación.

El carcelero les avisó que ya el acusado y su padre han terminado con su charla. Ante las presentes apareció un hombre enorme (incluso mucho más enorme que la Sra. Kitaki) tanto que su tamaño irradiaba un imponente poder, vestido con un yukata* negro, un delantal color amarillo brillante con un dibujo simpático de un zorro y una banda roja en su cabeza que decía Kitaki en letra blanca. El tipo parecía mayor, a pesar de eso, no afectaba con su aire de grandeza, su cabello gris oscuro estaba impecable junto con el color de su piel bronceada, bigotes arriba de sus labios y… no se podía entrever sus ojos debido a unas sombras oscuras que los cubrían.

Artemis de repente sentía miedo recorrer por su espina dorsal, en cambio la maga solamente estaba impresionada de la presencia del hombre.

El hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos era Big Wins Kitaki el cuarto jefe de la familia Kitaki y padre de Wocky. A pesar de mostrarse amable (Si así lo mostraba), Artemis no podía dejar de temblar.

-Justice-san* –la llamó- Mi hijo no ha matado a nadie, es inocente… espero que pueda manejar su defensa y perdone por su actitud, es un crío. ¿Wakatta*?

-¡W-wa-wakatta! –le respondió con sobresalto, sin importar no haber entendido la palabra japonesa que pronunció el jefe mafioso.

-¡Deja de tratarme como un crío, ōyaji! –le espetó Wocky con irritación- ¡Esta vez no podrás salvarme el culo, ōyaji! ¡Pasemos el juicio! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Un yakuza* no es yakuza si no lo pasa mal!

-¡Uruse*! –le gritó el jefe Kitaki, consiguiendo que su hijo callara, Artemis juró que la tierra tembló ante su grito hasta el guardia parecía tenerle miedo- Creo que es por hoy, Justice-san. Mis disculpas por el ajetreo que causa mi hijo, no me decepcione mañana ¿hai*? –la abogada muda por el miedo, asintió energéticamente. El cuarto jefe se despidió y se fue, el carcelero se llevó a Wocky de vuelta a su celda.

Artemis suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, su ánimo se vino para debajo de repente. ¿Cómo iba a preparar el caso de mañana? Peor aún, tenían un testigo que vio al acusado en la escena y encontraron ahí una faca con sus huellas, ¿había dicho antes que esto le daba mala espina?

-No te preocupes, Arty. Seguro que puedes lograrlo para mañana. Oh, cielos ¡Estoy emocionada por verte hacer tu actuación en los tribunales! –pronunció Trucy sin poder contener su entusiasmo- No te olvides de ir a mi actuación en Wonder Bar ¿sí?

Luego de despedirse de Trucy, quien se encaminó a la clínica para hacerle una última visita a su mamá y quizás volvería a casa con el Sr. Edgeworth mejor dicho su "papá" (Artemis aún no podía salirse de la impresión que el fiscal Edgeworth era el padre de Trucy), la abogada regresó a casa algo cansada ya sea por la fatiga de las noticias inesperadas y el estrés.

Al ver el horario del reloj en la pared supuso que su padre no tardaría en volver dado que se mantenía ocupado en los horarios diurnos normalmente. Mientras lo esperaba, decidió bañarse mientras ponía a lavar y secar su traje para mañana después se dispuso en preparar una cena sencilla para su padre y para ella.

No tardó en sentir cosquillas en sus pies, no necesitaba adivinar quién se trataba. Era su perezoso gato dormilón que se había levantado ni bien escuchó el sonido de las cacerolas adivinando que sería la comida.

-Ya voy, Mikeko. Gato escurridizo que eres –no pudo evitar sonreír ante el bostezo que pegó su gato- Aquí está tu cena, espero que sea suficiente para ti –en el plato de plástico depositó gran cantidad de alimento para gato y lo puso en el suelo, su mascota no tardó en comenzar a masticar su comida.

Tras oír la puerta abriéndose, Artemis salió de la cocina para recibir a su progenitor.

-Hola, hija –saludó Jove algo exhausto quitándose su sombrero vaquero para dejarlo sobre el sofá, a juzgar que no llevaba su estuche de guitarra especuló que hoy no tuvo que dar concierto.

-Hola, papá. La cena estará listo dentro de unos minutos –anunció regresando a sus deberes en la cocina.

-Huele delicioso, de acuerdo tomaré un baño rápido y cenamos –

Después que Jove haya terminado su baño y cambiarse su ropa por uno más cómodo se dispusieron a cenar y a platicar respecto a sus trabajos. Jove le había contado que esta vez le tocó cuidar el bar y a atender unos clientes, no había nada interesante que decir excepto que tuvo que sumarse en una charla vaga con un despechado borracho deprimido porque su mujer lo había echado de la casa (Artemis se rió imaginando a su padre tener que escuchar una charla así mientras realizaba su turno limpiando las copas de la cantina).

-Y… ¿cómo fue tu primer trabajo en el Bufete Wright & Co.? –inquirió con curiosidad Jove cuando llegó el turno de su hija.

-Bueno…-pronunció dejando su vaso con agua en su lugar- Es una larga historia…

Jove la miró extrañado por la vacilación de su hija, pero se encogió de hombros dispuesto a escuchar su relato.

-Aquí voy, pasó esto –Artemis tomó un respiro.

Empezó a contar cuando fue a la oficina del Bufete que resultó que ahora era una Agencia de Talentos fundada hace 7 años, la aparición de Trucy como la directora de la oficina y que era una maga profesional; la visita que hicieron a Phoebe en el hospital, la repentina e inesperada aparición de Miles Edgeworth además que era el marido de la ex abogada y padre de Trucy, la investigación que llevó a cabo, la interacción con Pequeña Plum Kitaki, el llamado de auxilio de Alita Tiala para que defendiera a su prometido Wocky, la inspectora Skye, el encuentro sorpresivo de Klavier Gavin y la visita fugaz en el centro de detención donde no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su cliente.

Al finalizar con el relato, su padre la miraba contemplativo con una inusual seriedad.

-Espera un momento, ¿Gavin tiene un hermano? –eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

-Pensé lo mismo papá, la Sra. Wright dijo que es el hermano menor de Kristoph Gavin y dijo algo así como "el dios del rock and roll" –

-Y cómo era él –se atrevió a preguntar Jove sin salir del estupor, si Artemis no conocía ese hecho él menos.

-B-bueno, se parecía mucho aunque su color de tez era bronceada y vestía de una manera que parecía rockero –describió la abogada tratando de recordarlo- Sin contar que se veía muy joven… ( _Muy atractivo)_ –aunque lo último pensó para sí.

Jove frunció el ceño por la seriedad.

-Y él…no te insinuó nada –cuestionó, ante la mirada incomprendida de su hija aclaró- Me refiero no te ha dicho algo respecto con su hermano.

-No, tan sólo parecía amable a comparación de la inspectora –aunque Artemis no podía borrar la cercanía desconcertante de Klavier, aquel movimiento imprevisto era como si quisiera besarla algo así. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

-Arty, estás segura que no te hizo algo. Te ves roja –Jove no necesitaba la habilidad de su desaparecida esposa para adivinar lo que pasaba con su hija, era demasiado expresiva y abierta respecto a sus emociones.

-¡No, nada! No es nada, papá ¡Estoy bien! –le aseguró la abogada bruscamente todavía sin borrar su sonrojo.

Ante la expresión desconcertada de su padre, era clara señal que no le creía mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

-Mañana tengo que defender a mi cliente, creo que veré a Trucy también –

-Aún no puedo creer que la Sra. Wright tenga una hija adolescente –decía Jove algo pensativo tras escuchar el relato sobre la hija maga de la ex abogada.

-Yo tampoco –Artemis asintió de acuerdo- _Además que sea hija del Sr. Edgeworth, ahora que lo pienso tal vez Trucy se parece más a la Sra. Wright por su personalidad._

-Y tu cliente…me dijiste que es el hijo de una familia yakuza ¿cierto? –pausó unos minutos para continuar- ¿Debería preocuparme por eso? –

-La ayuda me lo pidió su prometida y su padre…-tembló ante la imagen del imponente hombre jefe de los Kitaki- Cuenta conmigo…

Jove la miró detenidamente, Artemis se preguntó en qué estaba pensando ahora. Había ciertas veces que su padre se ponía serio en pocas ocasiones y le parecía difícil de leerlo.

-Iré al juicio contigo mañana –pronunció finalmente.

-¿Q-qué? –eso no se lo había esperado- ¿P-pero papá no tienes trabajo mañana temprano? -

-Ya he hablado con el jefe, me dijo que tendré los días libre y que cualquier problema que surja me llamará –respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

-P-pero tienes que descansar, no tienes que hacer esto –Artemis no quería que su padre sacrificara sus días de descanso para venir por ella, era más importante su progenitor que su juicio.

-Claro que sí, mi hija representará al hijo de una familia yakuza más temida de la ciudad ¿cómo quieres me tranquilice por eso? –aclaró Jove dejando aflorar sus nervios- Estoy preocupado por lo que te pueda pasar en ese juicio, me dijiste que encontraste huellas de tu cliente en el arma y que tienen un testigo clave sin contar que no pudiste hablar con tu cliente. No necesito saber de leyes para ver que mi hija está en peligro –

-Estaré bien, papá. Confía en mí, puedo manejar este tipo de situación –Artemis trató de calmar a su progenitor, aunque también dudaba como iría en ese juicio dado por las circunstancias mencionadas.

Jove la miró con preocupación luego de suspirar.

-Confío en tus decisiones, Arty. Pero quiero estar seguro que estarás bien mañana –depositó ambas manos con suavidad sobre los hombros de su pequeña- Iré de todas formas para apoyarte y nada me harás cambiar de parecer.

La abogada no podía negar ante los ojos de su padre, por un lado estaba contenta que iría a verla en acción y apoyaba su decisión pero por otro estaba un poco molesta que su padre sea igual de insistente como ella, ya veía que tenía el mismo resultado del gen.

-Esta bien, papá –aceptó resignada que no podía convencer a su padre de otra manera- Pero, prométeme que tomarás esto con calma y no tomes las cosas de manera personal si llego a perder –aunque más que perder su juicio tenía miedo de perder su vida, le dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

-Hecho, aunque temo más por tu vida que por tu derrota en el tribunal –Jove no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por eso, había escuchado ciertas historias de los Kitaki aunque algunos sonaban muy inverosímiles que otras no podía subestimar que eran la familia yakuza más temida de la ciudad- Aunque pudiste haberte negado en primer lugar…

- _Lo habría hecho eso sino fuera por Trucy…_ -pensó para sus adentros, la maga parecía no tener miedo a nadie ni siquiera a una mujer enorme como la "Pequeña Plum"- No quería hacerlo…su prometida se veía muy preocupada por Wocky, parecía que urgentemente necesitaba a un abogado.

Después de unos minutos, Jove dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Me vas a matar por esto, Arty –comenzó a rascarse la cabeza por la frustración- Me estoy envejeciendo cada vez más.

-Pues lo siento –se disculpó la abogada aunque no iba a dar marcha atrás por la decisión que acaba de tomar aparte que estaba ansiosa por volver a los tribunales después de tantos años- No te estás volviendo viejo papá, estás madurando con estilo.

-Tienes suerte que a tu padre no le hayan salido canas aún –la miró con seriedad después- Por cierto, ¿Tienes idea quién sería el fiscal con quién te enfrentarás mañana?

-…la verdad no tengo la más pálida idea –después de haber estado ocupada con la investigación y haber escuchado muchas revelaciones, no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo siquiera a la inspectora Skye- Muy pronto lo sabremos mañana en el tribunal…-

-Espero que puedas lidiar con todo este problema que acabas de traer en tan sólo un día –Jove rezaba para sus adentros que todo vaya bien para el día siguiente, confiaba mucho en su hija Artemis pero tras escuchar los resultados de su investigación más la historia familiar "turbia" de su cliente empezaba a sentirse preocupado- Mejor ve a descansar, debes guardar energía para mañana. Buenas noches, cariño –besó en la frente de su hija.

Artemis asintió en respuesta.

-También tú, papá. Buenas noches, que descanses –abrazó a su padre para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez a solas, Artemis se puso el pijama y de inmediato se acostó en su cama cómoda y bien mullida. Miró el techo por largos ratos hasta que suspiró. El día fue muy ajetreado, desde que tomó tres casos de búsqueda, hasta haber aceptado un caso de asesinato con un cliente que era parte de una familia yakuza, el encuentro de la inspectora Skye y el hermano de su ex mentor…

En su mente, nuevamente reprodujo la imagen de aquel muchacho de la moto cuyo nombre es Klavier Gavin. Era igual a su antiguo maestro, al menos en apariencia, excepto que es más joven y con estilo de ropa completamente distinto.

Artemis se sonrojó cuando ese Klavier se le acercó tanto que sus labios estaban a poca distancia, aquel gesto improvisto parecía como si quisiera besarla. La cercanía fue fugaz, pero no lo suficiente para sentir su cálido aliento, su perfume masculino, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo…

-¡Ya basta, Justice! – se gritó luego de levantarse precipitadamente de su cama- ¡Es el hermano de tu antiguo maestro! ¡Un asesino! ¡Tienes que controlarte! –golpeó su almohada varias veces para desquitarse de estas… emociones extrañas y abrumadoras que estaba sintiendo. ¡Qué extraño! Nunca se sintió así con Kristoph, su ex mentor.

Abrazó su almohada fuertemente y se detuvo a pensar aquello. Nunca supo que Kristoph tenía un hermano menor y mucho menos, que se parecía a él. En los pocos ratos que estuvo trabajando con él en su bufete, nunca vio alguna foto de su hermano (no encontró a un Kristoph sin lentes con cadenas y ropa rockera) tampoco que ha hecho alguna mención de él. No, es como si Klavier nunca existió en su mundo.

Tan sólo escuchó que Kristoph debutó como abogado a una edad temprana, que estudió en Alemania y fue considerado prodigio; casi nunca le habló de su familia ni nada parecido.

Cuando sus ojos y los de Klavier se cruzaron en aquel momento, podía jurar que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no estaba segura si eso era su imaginación o si era parte de su recuerdo turbio.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Artemis miró perdidamente el cielo ya oscurecido. El manto nocturno se extendía hasta el infinito horizonte, las vastas nubes se arrastraban lentamente por el viento cubriendo las estrellas y la luna, tan hermosa y solitaria brillaba con todo su esplendor bañando la ciudad con su luz blanca y plateada.

Luego se dispuso a mirar el relicario que tenía adentro la foto de su madre, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella junto con el brazalete de oro rodeando su muñeca. Su padre le había dicho que su madre se lo había dado cuando era una bebé justo antes de que se separaran por cuestiones laborales, mucho antes que ocurriera aquel fatídico incidente que los obligó a apartarlos por muchos años.

Desde ese día, su madre desapareció mientras su padre y ella quedaron solos. Artemis siempre se ha preguntado qué es lo que le ha pasado a su madre, dónde estaba, por qué no aparecía…no quería molestar mucho de este asunto a su padre, sabía que el tema era muy delicado y personal así que trataba de averiguar por sus propios medios para encontrar respuestas. Era por esa misma razón por la que se convirtió en abogada defensora, para encontrar la verdad sobre su madre incluso si…estuviera viva o no.

Muy dentro de sus pensamientos se dijo que tal vez no le gustaría lo que encontrara en su búsqueda, pero con los pasos de los años dejó a un lado ese temor con la única esperanza que sea cual sea esa verdad, tendría que aceptarla. No importaba si llegaba a ser doloroso de lo imaginado, eso ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era saberlo, porque lo peor para ella era eso "no saber" o desconocer sobre su madre.

El juicio iba a ser mañana, ya no había marcha atrás. No importa las circunstancias, un abogado cree en su cliente incluso en los finales más amargos.

Quería hallar respuestas de todo este enredo tan confuso, quería saber el significado de los sucesos.

La Sra. Wright le había dicho que quizás lo vuelva a ver, ante sus palabras, lo conocía y podía especular que no se equivocaba porque ella también presentía aquello. Que su encuentro repentino y fugaz con Klavier Gavin no sería único ni el último.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Diccionario alemán**

Hallo= Hola

Fraülein= señorita

Schön= hermosas

Herr= señor

 **Diccionario japonés**

Ramen= fideos

Yakuza= mafia japonesa

Hai= Sí

Wakatta= entendido

Ōyaji= viejo (con acento informal e irrespetuoso)

Uruse= Silencio o cállate

Justice-san= el –san es una terminación que se usa para referirse a alguien respetuosamente y con formalidad

Yukata= indumentaria tradicional japonesa de algodón usado en verano, es usado por hombres y mujeres también.

Kimono= indumentaria tradicional japonesa para mujer, existen varias clases de kimono depende de la edad, el status, estado marital de la mujer.


End file.
